


The Heart Enslaved

by storyhaus



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Daniel is taken by a Gou'ald can the team find and rescue him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This appeared in Destinations 2, a Stargate fanzine. 
> 
> It's not really 2 chapters but it's so long I had to divide it into two.
> 
> A longer fic for the polar vortex. Brrr.

THE HEART ENSLAVED

 

Ratings: PG-13

 

Warning: language,sex--nothing graphic

 

Pairings: Daniel/OC (Want to keep it a bit of a surprise til she shows up ;-D)

 

Summary: Daniel is captured by the Goa'uld while on a mission.

 

This takes places several weeks after Menace,the first mission after Daniel's arm has healed.

 

This story is AU as it veers from canon,some of the eps have been rearranged to fit the fic.

 

THE HEART ENSLAVED

 

Daniel looked out the 'window' at his teammates and sighed, it was getting harder to ignore the obvious.

 

SG-1 is a three man team...they have been for a long time.

 

Daniel turned back to his task of adjusting his tunic so the ribbons hung properly.

 

While Daniel was excited to see the sacred ruins of Ra it was dampened by their eight hour deadline, four of which had already passed with negotiations and making their way to them.

 

Daniel had three hours to explore the ruins, return and change back into his BDU's then had to leave for the half hour trek to the gate.

 

Teal'c would accompany him while Sam and Jack checked out the naqahdah deposits.

 

Daniel wasn't surprised, Jack hadn't partnered with him in months.

 

Maybe I should tell them I know their secret, have since Anise told me how they admitted they loved each other due to the zatarc detector. I guess it's just another thing Jack doesn't trust me with.

 

Daniel glanced at his teammates again.

 

Teal'c knows because he was there.

 

They must think it isn't affecting the team.

 

Think again Jack.

 

With another sigh Daniel finished up and exited the hut.

 

"Nice ribbons." Jack teased.

 

"They're the Kal'vari equivalent of the ones on your dress uniform." Daniel replied and went to the Kal'vari religious leader who nodded as he looked Daniel over.

 

"Is it just me or did Daniel leave his sense of humor back in the wormhole?" Jack asked Sam who shrugged.

 

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"Looks like they're ready to move out T, keep him out of trouble while he looks at their rocks." Jack ordered.

 

Teal'c bowed slightly and walked over.

 

"Thank you for allowing me this honor." Daniel said to the religious leader who nodded.

 

Daniel and Teal'c followed them on the path through the village into the woods and beyond.

 

Daniel passed under the archway and his breath caught, the ruins were amazing, he'd never seen anything this large and extensive, Daniel immediately set to work on recording it on film.

 

Sometime later the religious leader led him to a shrine and Daniel silently stared at the stele.

 

A chill swept over him, the woman depicted on it wore the headdress of Hathor.

 

Taking a deep breath he took a step back and looked again noticing some symbols that weren't Hathor's which made him frown.

 

Besides, Hathor is dead, Jack dumped her in the cryofreezer.

 

Daniel nodded to himself and started to film the stele.

 

Beloved, Hathor's voice ghosted in his memory.

 

Daniel closed his eyes, took several more deep breaths trying to rebury that sickening memory.

 

That was the reason why he didn't hear the familiar sound until it was too late.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"DanielJackson!"Teal'c shouted and rushed into the room as screams and weapons fire were heard.

 

Teal'c had to duck a blast and grabbed for his radio.

 

"O'Neill!" Teal'c called.

 

'Yeah?' Jack answered.

 

"The ruins are under attack!" Teal'c shouted firing his weapon.

 

'Damn it! We'll be there in ten!' Jack replied.

 

Teal'c primed his staff weapon as he moved deeper into the ruins making no reply to Jack.

 

Jack and Sam jogged along the path.

 

The Colonel saw the ruins first and rushed inside, Sam a step behind, both P-90's up and ready.

 

"Teal'c." Jack radioed.

 

"O'Neill." Teal'c replied weakly from their left.

 

The pair went that way and found Teal'c laying on the ground with a staff wound.

 

"DanielJackson has been taken by Heru'er's forces." Teal'c informed them as Sam tended to him.

 

"Carter, see to Teal'c, I'm gonna head to the gate for reinforcements." Jack ordered and left. 

 

Damn it Daniel! You'd better be okay!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Daniel winced and opened his eyes, he slowly sat up and probed the bruise on his cheek.

 

With blurry eyes he took in all his fellow prisoners from the Kel'vari who seemed stunned to be aboard a Goa'uld ship.

 

Great, another pair of glasses gone.

 

"What happened?" Daniel asked climbing to his feet.

 

"Heru'er has returned for us." One of the elderly men answered resigned.

 

Crap! Heru'er? Not good.

 

Jack is so going to kill me.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jack was furious.

 

At Daniel for taking his radio off when he put on the native garb.

 

At the damn snake who got the drop on them.

 

At himself for not being more cautious and allowing Daniel out of his sight.

 

"Sir?" Sam asked as he came into the briefing room.

 

"How's Teal'c?" Jack inquired.

 

"Janet says his symbiote is taking care of things." Sam answered.

 

Jack nodded looking down at the gate.

 

"I'm sure Daniel's fine--" Sam tried.

 

"Her'ur, Carter! He knows Daniel! How safe do you think he is in that bastards clutches?!? He'll torture Daniel.  
Maybe even..." Jack trailed off unable to voice that thought.

 

Sam paled at the thought of Daniel being made a Goa'uld.

 

"Colonel, Major, how is Teal'c?" The General asked joining them.

 

"Junior's on the ball." Jack replied.

 

"Good to hear. Now tell me what happened." The General ordered.

 

The trio sat down and Jack started.

 

"Daniel wanted to look at some ruins left by Ra. Figured there wasn't any danger, Ra being dead and all.  
Carter and I checked out the mineral's while Teal'c went with Daniel and the others...it was maybe and hour and a half later all hell broke loose. Teal'c radioed saying the ruins were under attack so Carter and I headed that way."

 

"It was quiet when the Colonel and I reached them, the Colonel radioed Teal'c and he called out to us, we found him wounded with a shoulder injury from a staff blast." Sam picked up the story.

 

"There were about seven Kel'vari dead. Her'ur's forces must have taken them all by surprise too." Jack scowled.

 

"Wasn't Heru'er the one who held Teal'c prisoner and planned to hand him over to Apophis?" The General asked.

 

"Yes,sir. Rak'nor helped Teal'c escape." Sam nodded.

 

"How do you know it was Heru'er?" The General asked.

 

"I saw the forehead of the Jaffa who shot me." Teal'c informed them from the doorway.

 

"Good to see you up and about son." The General nodded to him.

 

"May I infer that DanielJackson was not to be found on the planet?" Teal'c asked joining them.

 

"SG-5 reported the Kel'vari claimed there was a ship in the sky." Jack informed him.

 

Teal'c nodded solemnly and took a seat beside Sam.

 

"We put in a call to the Tok'ra to see if they know where Heru'er is." Sam updated him.

 

"And?" Jack looked at her.

 

"No response yet." Sam admitted.

 

"With friends like those..."Jack muttered.

 

"Sir!" Sam glared at him.

 

"You're dad's peaches Carter but the rest of them...a snake is a snake is a snake." Jack snapped and rose,"Permission to be dismissed?"

 

"All the teams have standing orders to be on the look out for Doctor Jackson or Heru'er." The General told him.

 

"Thank you sir." Jack replied softly.

 

"Dismissed." The General said.

 

Jack left quickly, the others followed more slowly.

 

"Daniel is really in danger isn't he?" Sam asked softly as they boarded the elevator.

 

"Indeed." Teal'c nodded solemnly.

 

"The Colonel blames himself." Sam confided.

 

"O'Neill and DanielJackson do not have the friendship they once did." Teal'c lamented.

 

"Teal'c?" Sam frowned.

 

"Have you not noticed MajorCarter how O'Neill has assigned myself to DanielJackson off-world these past months?" Teal'c inquired.

 

"I guess I haven't." Sam shrugged.

 

"I must kel-no-reem to complete my healing." Teal'c said as the doors opened.

 

"Oh...right. I'll see you later then." Sam uttered.

 

Teal'c nodded and departed.

 

Sam headed for her lab but at the last second pressed a different level, once the doors opened she stepped out and walked down the hall to the familiar office, hearing noises from inside she hurried to the door and stopped, looking inside she espied her CO in front of the desk holding a cup.

 

"You'd better keep your ass out of trouble Danny. Keep your head low and your mouth shut! Don't give that snakehead a reason to look at you!" Jack growled.

 

Sam quietly backed up and left him to his privacy.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Daniel was herded with the others onto the ring platform and soon he was back on firm ground.

 

The prisoner's were all prodded along a path which led to an adit where they were stopped.

 

"You will mine naqahdah for the goddess. Be grateful she has found favor with you." A Jaffa announced.

 

Daniel frowned as they were led inside.

 

These are Heru'er's Jaffa but a woman is in charge here? Okay,  
it cannot be Hathor! But she's the only one I know who would have that familial connection to Heru'er and Ra.

 

A tool was shoved into his hands and he was pushed into the wall.

 

"You will work here." A Jaffa ordered.

 

Daniel sighed and lifted the axe-like tool and started to chip away at the rock.

 

"Who is this goddess?" Daniel whispered to the man beside him.

 

"I do not know." The man answered.

 

"Has anyone seen her?" Daniel asked.

 

"A few, the older ones." The man replied.

 

"Where--" Daniel started then grunted in pain as his face scraped the rock,"Shut up and dig. Got it."

 

The Jaffa gave him a thump on the back and walked away.

 

Daniel sighed deeply, straightened and started digging.

 

Daniel glanced at his watch, glad he'd just put a new battery in before the mission.

 

Tired and sore, Daniel had been digging rocks for eight hours now, they received a five minute water break every two hours.

 

Daniel hoped they'd call it a day soon, his shoulders were burning and his eyes were gritty not to mention he was filthy from head to toe because of the dust.

 

Is this what Jack, Sam and Teal'c went through after I started my on my sarcophagus high?

 

A horn sounded and the ones who'd been there a long time dropped their tools and lined up.

 

Daniel let his tool fall and was pushed into line.

 

All the workers proceeded to a washing area and Daniel cleaned as much of the dirt off as he could before following the others out, as he passed another room where there were cots he was handed a plate of yellow mush and some kind of bread.

 

Tiredly he sat down on an empty cot and began to eat.

 

"You're on my roll."

 

"Sorry." Daniel replied to the burly man looming over him and moved to another cot.

 

"That's mine too." The man said.

 

"Is there a 'roll' that isn't your's?" Daniel inquired calmly.

 

"All new worker's sleep on the floor." The man grinned coldly.

 

Daniel sighed, stood and walked across the room to an empty corner, his back to the wall to avoid an ambush.

 

See Jack,I've learned something about self-preservation.

 

Daniel finished 'dinner' and put the plate aside, leaning his head back against the wall he studied the men, for there were only men here, were all shapes and sizes, as well as colors.

As another horn sounded all of those with cots climbed into them, the new worker's found places on the floor, a moment later the lights went out.

 

Welcome to the first day of the rest of my life.

 

As long as you're alive there's always a chance Daniel.

 

I hear you Jack, going to sleep now.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Jack looked up at the night sky and the twinkling stars.

 

"Where are you Daniel? Stay safe Space Monkey. We're doing what we can to find you. I swear I won't leave you behind." Jack said to the stars.

 

Sam sat at Daniel's desk, her hand on an old book.

 

"Please be okay Daniel. We need you. I need you." Sam whispered.

 

Teal'c sat amongst his lit candles in kel-no-reem.

 

"Hear me DanielJackson...remain strong. I vow to you my friend, I will not rest until you are free." Teal'c vowed.

 

General Hammond looked up from his paperwork.

 

Don't give up on us son. I'll do everything I can, Hammond silently promised.

 

"Just stay alive, everything else we can deal with."Janet sighed softly and sipped her coffee.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

For Daniel the days passed slowly and monotonously.

 

The planet they were on only had nineteen hour days, twelve of which were spent in the mine.

 

The other seven they slept and Daniel counted his blessings for those seven hours of rest.

 

Arms and shoulders ached everyday now, a constant thing that had settled on his body from the daily labor. 

 

Daniel was looking for a way to escape but they were literally enclosed here, the mine opened to the washroom which led to the bunkroom.

 

The only way out was the way in which he'd come and he hadn't been able to venture close enough to make an attempt.

 

The horn sounded marking the end of another work day.

 

Daniel washed and ate then when the lights went out he fell into an exhausted sleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jack sat at his desk staring at the team photo taken before Daniel's appendicitis two years ago.

 

The smile Daniel wore in the photo was genuine and it made Jack sad.

 

We haven't seen that kind of smile from you in a long time have we Daniel?

 

Putting the photo back Jack sighed deeply.

 

It had been over three weeks since Daniel was taken.

 

Three weeks where they'd waited on a response from the Tok'ra and the Asgard...and we're still waiting.

 

Three weeks of inaction.

 

Three weeks of thinking about the past two years.

 

See Daniel, without all the action my mind dwells.

 

I hate dwelling.

 

I hate feelings too.

 

I've done a lot of thinking these last weeks and I realized I've been a jerk to you for a few years now but you have to realize I've been under a lot of pressure to produce results to Washington.

 

This war won't be won by rocks Daniel, I'm sorry but that's how it is.

 

I guess I could be more patient...more understanding.

 

I'm sorry you've had to be more soldier than scientist.

 

Jack's hand brushed the cover of the journal Daniel had taken on their last mission, he had found it in Daniel's pack when he dumped the contents onto the desk a few days after their return.

 

Accidentally, Jack had knocked the journal on the floor and it fell open, reaching to pick it up he noticed his name and couldn't help himself and read the entry.

 

The older man had dropped onto the chair shocked and dismayed by the written thoughts of his friend.

 

Those words had led to all the soul searching of late.

 

Jack often picked up the journal but never again opened it,reading that one passage made him re-examine his past actions and he vowed that when they got Daniel back there would be a lot of talking.

 

"O'Neill." 

 

"Thor! Buddy!" Jack jumped up.

 

"You requested the Asgard." Thor blinked at him.

 

"Heru'er took Daniel three weeks ago." Jack blurted.

 

"We have heard nothing of this. I will speak to the council, perhaps one of my fellow Asgard has heard of Doctor Jackson's fate." Thor nodded once.

 

"We really appreciate it Thor." Jack smiled gratefully.

 

Thor blinked once then transported away.

 

Jack hurried to General Hammond's office and strode in without knocking.

 

"Sir! Thor was just here, they haven't heard about Daniel but he's going to look into it." Jack informed the General.

 

"That's good news." The General nodded.

 

"Now if the damn Tok'ra would just call! They've got their own snakes on the inside who would have a better chance of locating Daniel." Jack groused.

 

"Colonel...Jack...I can't keep SG-1 off the rotation indefinitely." The General informed him.

 

Jack dropped his shoulders and sighed.

 

"I'll tell Carter and Teal'c." Jack nodded and turned to go.

 

"I'm sorry son...the Pentagon..." The General trailed off.

 

"It's alright sir. Who knows,maybe we'll get lucky and find Daniel ourselves." Jack said trying to see the positive then he left to tell Sam and Teal'c they were back in rotation.

 

"I can't believe we haven't heard anything from them!" Sam ranted.

 

"The Tok'ra do not consider the Tau'ri important." Teal'c replied recalling the arm bands that nearly left them trapped.

 

"My dad--" Sam started to defend.

 

"Probably doesn't even know."

 

"Sir." Sam turned to Jack.

 

"O'Neill." Teal'c greeted.

 

"Good news and bad news. Hammond wants us back in rotation." Jack delivered the bad first.

 

"Sir." Sam frowned.

 

"I know Carter. The good news is that Thor stopped by." Jack told them.

 

"The Asgard will now attempt to locate DanielJackson." Teal'c nodded.

 

"Yep." Jack gave a small smile.

 

Sam felt a touch of relief that one of their allies was now involved.

 

"So when and where is our next mission?" Sam asked.

 

"Hammond didn't say." Jack shrugged and headed for the door,"I'm in need of pie, wanna come with?"

 

Teal'c and Sam exchanged a look and followed him out.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Daniel rubbed his eyes as the horn woke him and the lights came up.

 

Pushing himself to his feet he picked up his dinner plate.

 

On the second day here he had started to leave without it when an elderly man touched his arm and told him he had to take the plate with him or he wouldn't be fed.

 

Daniel found the man had been a slave for many years and had seen the goddess a long time ago.

 

All too soon they had to return to work so Daniel couldn't question him further.

 

It would be the last time he saw the elderly man...he never returned from the mine.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Daniel took a peek at his watch, it was almost 1400.

 

Three and a half weeks I've been here, are they even loooking for me?

 

The horn sounded and he dropped the axe, time for a water break.

 

Before he could move a step there was an explosion.

 

Sam's past knowledge of the power of naqahdah had him throwing himself to the ground and covering his head.

 

Hot air rushed by him, debris fell on him, the ground heaved and Daniel squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

 

Silence.

 

A breath.

 

Another.

 

And another.

 

Daniel slowly moved, testing for injuries.

 

So far so good.

 

Lifting his hands from his head, Daniel opened his eyes and looked around, swallowing the bile that rose upon seeing several men laying dead, either they hadn't the foresight to drop to the ground or weren't fast enough. 

 

Slowly Daniel rose to his hands and knees.

 

A yelp escaped and he was hauled up and pushed toward the exit as the Jaffa behind him bellowed for other survivors to go to the cleansing room.

 

Daniel was pushed inside and soon others came in looking shell-shocked.

 

The survivors cleaned up and waited for further instructions.

 

A Jaffa ordered them into the sleeping room and activated the force field.

 

Daniel looked at the sixteen others and wondered if they were all the survivors.

 

Looking at his watch Daniel was upset to find the crystal smashed and the hands bent.

 

Jack,Sam and Teal'c had given it to him for Christmas the year before so he decided then and there not to take it off, broken or not.

 

Four more survivors were brought in making a total of twenty-one.

 

No one else was brought in by the Jaffa as the hours passed.

 

Daniel laid on a cot that night.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jack limped down the ramp dripping wet.

 

"Colonel O'Neill?" The General questioned.

 

"Monsoon season!" Jack grumped.

 

Hammond nodded at SG-1 and they headed for the Infirmary.

 

"Colonel?" The General called.

 

Jack shook his head without turning around then lead his team out.

 

Janet motioned Jack over upon seeing his limp.

 

"Twisted it slogging through the mud." Jack answered the unasked question.

 

Janet nodded and tended to him while the nurses ran the routine tests on Sam and Teal'c.

 

Once SG-1 had been treated, Jack ordered to use a crutch, they left to shower before writing their reports.

 

Janet sighed, SG-1 had returned to the duty roster two weeks prior, she knew Sam, and was sure Jack and Teal'c, were full of hope they'd find Daniel themselves the first mission or two back but this was their fifth mission, she decided she'd better keep an eye on them.

 

Eyes going to the ceiling Janet prayed Daniel safe and himself, not some prisoner in his own mind.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Daniel sighed and rolled over on his cot.

 

Meshna, one of the Kel'vari enslaved with him, somehow had been able to keep track of their time as prisoners.

 

Almost two damn months.

 

Rubbing his eyes in the darkness he wondered when the lights would come up.

 

Speak of the devil, Daniel mused and blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust in the sudden illumination.

 

The horn sounded and a new day started.

 

Daniel surmised a few hours had passed when a squad of Jaffa arrived.

 

"Kneel!" The First Prime ordered them, knocking a man to the ground for not moving fast enough.

 

Daniel quickly went to his knees and bowed his head but watched out the corner of his eye, a pair of black boots came into sight and slowly walked down the line.

 

Keep going! Please keep going!

 

The boots stopped in front of him.

 

"Lift your head." The deep voice of a Goa'uld ordered.

 

Daniel did so keeping his eyes averted.

 

"This one will do." The Goa'uld said, turned on his heel and stalked away.

 

Daniel was pulled to his feet and drug behind.

 

Once outside Daniel blinked furiously in the sunlight.

 

After walking a short way they ringed into a building.

 

Two men bowed seeing them.

 

"Clean him well for presentation." The Goa'uld ordered.

 

The two men bowed and led Daniel and his Jaffa guard to a room with a full bath.

 

The Jaffa stood guard at the door while Daniel underwent the humiliation of being scrubbed clean, dried and dressed in black boots, black slacks and a gold brocade sleeveless shirt.

 

"Very nice, our Queen will be pleased." The Goa'uld nodded upon arrival.

 

Daniel was ordered to follow the Goa'uld, a Jaffa brought up the rear.

 

Entering an ornate hall Daniel saw a golden throne atop four stairs, the stairs themselves were flanked by marble lions.

 

"You have chosen well Colla." 

 

Daniel looked over to see a woman in a gold dress with strategically placed cut-outs enter from a side door he hadn't noticed before then.

 

The woman had long dark hair like Sha're and Daniel felt a pang of loss.

 

Once the glow from her eyes dissipated he could see the host had light gray eyes.

 

Daniel thought she was a beautiful woman and he wondered how long the host had been suffering.

 

The Goa'uld walked around him looking him over like he was cattle.

 

"He will do nicely. Instruct him on how to be my lotar." The Goa'uld ordered and ascended to her throne.

 

"As you wish my Queen." The other Goa'uld bowed and led Daniel out.

 

"May I ask our queen's name?" Daniel inquired taking a meek stance.

 

"Queen Qetesh." The Goa'uld replied.

 

Qetesh?

 

Daniel wracked his brain trying to recall this one from all the Egyptian kings and queens he'd learned of.

 

Qetesh....Qetesh...yes...nature goddess, goddess of sacred ecstacy and sexual pleasure.

 

Just like Hathor, Daniel blanched.

 

Okay, Qetesh was...Ra's wife.

 

Just great, let's hope she doesn't recognize me, she might be a bit pissed to learn I helped kill her husband...then again, she is a gould and Osiris was glad Seth and Ra were gone thanks to us.

 

Daniel turned his attention toward the minor Goa'uld, Colla, who explained his new job to him and soon Daniel was taking food to Qetesh as she was entertained by her servants.

 

"Tell me your name." Qetesh ordered him.

 

"Dan'yel." Daniel answered after a moments hesitation.

 

"Sit." Qetesh ordered him.

 

Daniel reluctantly settled on the stairs beside her gold sandal clad feet.

 

Quelling the instinct to move away when she rang her fingers through his hair.

 

Once the performance was over the Goa'uld queen rose and exited the room.

 

Unsure of where to go Daniel stayed put until Colla fetched him, the minor Goa'uld showed him where to sleep then gave him further instructions on how Qetesh liked things before dismissing Daniel for the night.

 

Daniel undressed and pulled on a simple brown pants and tunic to sleep in then climbed into bed.

 

Life had changed again,but Daniel wasn't sure if it were for the better or not.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sam finished her sample gathering and stood.

 

With a soul deep sigh she headed back to the M.A.L.P.

 

It was getting harder everyday to hold onto hope where Daniel was concerned since the Asgard had heard nothing about him.

 

Sam was also worried about her father.

 

The Tok'ra hadn't been heard from in two months, that didn't bode well either.

 

When the M.A.L.P. came to life she was startled.

 

'SGC to SG-1.' Walter's voice came over the speaker.

 

"Go ahead SGC." Jack replied looking into the camera.

 

'Jacob's here.' The General told them.

 

"Sir, permission--" Sam started.

 

'Granted.' The General replied.

 

"Thank you sir." Sam nodded.

 

'SGC out.' The General signed off so they could dial home.

 

"It's about damn time." Jack muttered and helped Sam pack up the samples and the trio returned to Earth.

 

"Dad." Sam smiled and hugged him.

 

"George told me about Danny. I don't think Heru'er has him." Jacob told them.

 

"The Jaffa I saw wore Heru'er's mark." Teal'c replied.

 

"Remember that Heru'er got his ass kicked by Apophis--" Jacob replied.

 

"Apophis has Daniel?!?" Jack nearly shouted.

 

"No." Jacob shook his head.

 

"How do you know that Jacob?" The General asked.

 

"We have a couple of operatives in his fleet. If Apophis had Danny we'd know it." Jacob answered.

 

"Indeed." Teal'c concurred.

 

"Teal'c?" The General looked at him.

 

"Apophis would display DanielJackson as one would a trophy." Teal'c explained.

 

"So who has Daniel?" Sam asked confused.

 

"I don't know but I'll try and find out." Jacob promised.

 

"Thank you Jacob, Selmak." The General nodded.

 

Jacob bowed his head then raised it.

 

"Doctor Jackson is necessary in our fight against the Goa'uld...and he is a friend. Jacob and I will inquire of our operatives and request they keep their eyes peeled for Doctor Jackson." Selmak said.

 

"Eyes peeled?" Jack smirked.

 

"In Jacob's words." Selmak nodded with a twinkle in Jacob's eyes, he bowed his head and gave control back to Jacob.

 

"I'll do what I can." The retired Air Force officer promised.

 

"We apprecaite it Jacob." Jack nodded gratefully.

 

"Danny is important to me too. I need to get going, I'll let you know what I find." Jacob assured them,"Don't give up guys, Danny's smart, he'll keep himself safe." Jacob added and left through the gate.

 

I hope you're right Jake, but Danny can snakebait with the best of them.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Daniel woke, dressed and waited.

 

Colla appeared a short time later, assisted him in making a tray for the queen and sent him to her room.

 

Pressing the chime Daniel waited to be given entry.

 

'Enter.' The female Goa'uld called.

 

The door slid open and Daniel stepped inside.

 

Qetesh was sitting astride a Jaffa rocking her hips, both were naked.

 

Daniel averted his eyes and put the tray down.

 

"Scream for me." The Goa'uld ordered her Jaffa.

 

The Jaffa did so when she used the ribbon device on his forehead.

 

Qetesh groaned and panted.

 

Daniel's heart went out to the poor woman who's body was being used.

 

"Dan'yel." Qetesh called.

 

"Yes...my queen?" Daniel ground out.

 

"Draw me a bath." Qetesh ordered and slid from the bed, she wiped her wet leg on the bed sheet then came over to eat.

 

Daniel bowed and hurried to the bathroom.

 

Once the tub was full Daniel informed the Goa'uld queen and she walked passed him still nude.

 

To his shock and surprise she flung him across the room with the ribbon device.

 

"The next time I ask for a bath I expect lilac." The Goa'uld said calmly and stepped into the tub easing down, "Leave me."

 

Daniel climbed to his feet with a grimace, he would have some bruises on his back.

 

As he passed the Jaffa on the bed he took a look and saw his chest slowly rising and falling indicating he still lived.

 

Daniel hurried from the room and decided this was indeed worse.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Two weeks of being a lotar to Queen Qetesh had passed.

 

Daniel had seen the Goa'uld in bed with almost a dozen men and women.

 

A few times Daniel had been ordered to bathe the Goa'uld, touch her in places only a lover should.

 

Daniel was embarrassed, not for himself but for the poor woman imprisoned in her own body.

 

Had Sha're been touched like this by strangers hands?

 

The snake bastard Apophis had impregnated her but thankfully Shifu was safe with Oma DeSala...and Sha're...his beloved wife was finally at peace and free of the demon.

 

"Come with me." Colla ordered.

 

Daniel followed the minor Goa'uld to another room and the door closed behind them.

 

"You are Daniel Jackson of the Tau'ri." Colla stated.

 

Daniel remained silent.

 

"I am Colla...of the Tok'ra."

 

"Your Tok'ra? Can you get me out of here?" Daniel asked shocked.

 

"I cannot at this time." Colla shook his head.

 

"Why not?" Daniel demanded.

 

"Heru'er is due here in one week. I am to kill both he and Qetesh." Colla explained.

 

"What?!?" Daniel gaped.

 

"I understand how the Tau'ri feel but Heru'er's host has been imprisoned for nearly two centuries." Colla told him.

 

"And Qetesh's host?" Daniel asked.

 

"Not as long." Colla looked away.

 

"How long?" Daniel demanded.

 

"Ten years." Colla finally admitted.

 

"Then she can be saved." Daniel replied.

 

"The Tok'ra base is far from here." Colla warned.

 

"How far?" Daniel asked.

 

"It would take months even with a mothership. Qetesh's territory is far from the homeworld." Colla informed him.

 

Daniel frowned in thought.

 

"Do you know of a planet called Cimmeria?" Daniel asked after a moment.

 

"It is protected by the Asgard." Colla nodded.

 

"How far is it from here?" Daniel questioned.

 

"Two days in a ship. Why do you ask?" Colla wanted to know.

 

"Thor's Hammer." Daniel smiled.

 

"I do not understand." Colla admitted.

 

Daniel explained how the Asgard device destoyed the Goa'uld but left the host intact.

 

"We need to kill Heru'er and convince Qetesh to go to Cimmeria." Daniel finished.

 

"How?" Colla asked.

 

"Give me a couple of days to come up with a plan." Daniel requested.

 

Colla nodded and walked him to the door.

 

"I cannot contact my people until my mission is complete." Colla added.

 

"I understand." Daniel nodded.

 

"We will talk again in two days." Colla said.

 

Daniel nodded and left.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

For the next two days,when he wasn't tending the Goa'uld queen, his mind was putting together a plan.

 

When Colla retrieved him again he had one.

 

"Cimmeria belonged to Heru'er. I could tell Qetesh that I overheard him and his First Prime discussing a planet of weapons to be used against her." Daniel laid it out.

 

"Heru'er is coming to try and form an alliance." Colla informed him.

 

"The gould only ally themselves while it suits them, once it's no longer beneficial all bets are off. Heru'er got the crap kicked out of him by Apophis so it would make sense he'd be looking to recoup his losses." Daniel said.

 

"The we must convince Qetesh he wants the alliance to gain easy access to the weapons and use them against her. It is a bold plan." Colla admired.

 

"It's a plan we need to make work." Daniel replied.

 

Colla nodded in agreement.

 

Together they worked out the details, honing them until they knew them forward and backwards.

 

Now all the men had to do was wait for Heru'er to arrive.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jack looked through his telescope at the stars.

 

Daniel's out there somewhere...it's been ten weeks since he was taken. You'd better be safe Daniel.

 

Jacob had dropped by that afternoon,unfortunately he had no news on Daniel but there were still a number of operatives they wouldn't hear from for some time.

 

Jack was trying to be patient but it was damn hard.

 

The Colonel rubbed his neck tiredly and rose, they had a mission tomorrow and he needed some sleep.

 

As Jack climbed down the ladder he thought maybe they would see Daniel tomorrow off-world.

 

Some days that was the only thing that kept him going through the gate.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Daniel again entered Qetesh's quarters while she was having sex with a Jaffa,though she was on the bottom this time.

 

Silently vowing to save the host the way he couldn't save Sha're, Daniel waited for instructions.

 

Qetesh ordered a bath once she climaxed.

 

Daniel prepared it with lilac then washed her.

 

Finally Qetesh dismissed him, he felt dirty from seeing the Goa'uld use the host's body for it's own pleasures.

 

Daniel quickly washed and changed and damn well hoped Heru'er wasn't late, he wanted this over for all of them.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"How'd it go Colonel?" General Hammond asked as the team returned form their mission.

 

"Same old sir." Jack replied.

 

"Debrief at 1400. Step into my office a moment Jack." The General ordered.

 

The Colonel shrugged to his team, handed off his weapons and pack and headed up the stairs.

 

"Sir?" Jack asked one inside the office.

 

The General put a hand on the stack of folders on his desk.

 

"It's been almost three months son--" The General began.

 

"Sir--" Jack started to protest.

 

"The order has come down from Washington." The General told him.

 

Jack silently cursed the bureaucrat's in D.C.

 

"I'm sorry son." The General handed him the files.

 

Jack took the files and stalked out.

 

Hammond didn't like it either but orders had been given to get a replacement for Doctor Jackson on SG-1.

 

The scholar was now officially listed as MIA.

 

Jack dumped the files on his desk angrily.

 

They might have forgotten you Daniel but I haven't.

 

I will continue looking and asking and not giving up on finding and retrieving you.

 

"Sir?" Sam called knocking on the doorframe.

 

"D.C. says we need a new fourth." Jack informed her and Teal'c.

 

"It doesn't seem fair, not when he's out there." Sam replied angrily.

 

"Preaching to the choir Carter." Jack answered.

 

"I see no choir here O'Neill." Teal'c commented.

 

"It means...good one T." Jack gave him a half smile realizing he was trying to lighten the mood.

 

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked.

 

"I'm going to go over the files." Jack answered.

 

"And?" Sam prompted.

 

"And tell the General none of these people are up to Daniel's standards." Jack answered with a smile.

 

Sam smiled back relieved.

 

"Guess we ought to mosey on down to see the Doc." Jack said and led them from his office.

 

Janet looked over at her friends taking blood after their MRI's were completed.

 

"The General told me the orders came down." Janet said.

 

Jack nodded silently.

 

"If any of you want to talk my door is open." Janet offered.

 

"You done Doc?" Jack asked impatiently.

 

"Stay on base until I clear your bloodwork." Janet ordered.

 

Jack nodded and slid off the bed, Teal'c followed him out.

 

"You okay?" Janet asked Sam who'd stayed behind.

 

"It's just so unfair! Daniel is out there somewhere, counting on us to find him!" Sam ranted.

 

"Maybe." Janet replied.

 

"Janet!" Sam glared at her.

 

"No one would be happier than me if Daniel showed up but you need to keep your hopes realistic. I know how much it hurts when they're dashed." Janet counseled.

 

Sam sighed and nodded before departing herself.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"My Queen, Lord Heru'er has arrived." Colla announced.

 

Qetesh finished her breakfast leisurely before ordering Colla to allow the other Goa'uld into her throne room.

 

Daniel shared a look with the Tok'ra spy as he left the room to obey her orders.

 

Slipping behind the throne Daniel hoped Heru'er wouldn't pay any attention to him.

 

"My Queen." Heru'er strode in and bowed to her, "We have much to discuss."

 

A chair was brought for the Goa'uld and he sat then they got down to business.

 

Daniel hoped Colla got onto Heru'er's ship safely, he had to plant the information into the computer system so the search for weapons looked authentic.

 

The meeting between the Goa'uld took two hours what with their offers and counter offers each trying to get the upper hand.

 

Daniel had brought food and drink and was relieved when Heru'er paid him no heed.

 

"Then we have an alliance my Queen?" Heru'er asked smiling.

 

"We do." Qetesh nodded.

 

The bald, goateed Goa'uld nodded and rose.

 

One of Heru'er's Jaffa hurried over to him and spoke in his ear.

 

The Goa'uld's eyes flashed and he turned to Qetesh.

 

"I must return to my ship." Heru'er informed her.

 

"Difficulties?' Qetesh asked interested.

 

"No, my Queen." Heru'er smiled and bowed to her then departed.

 

Daniel watched Qetesh watch him go.

 

There was suspicion in her eyes and Daniel wondered if he could use that to their advantage.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Qetesh was eating dinner when Heru'er returned.

 

"Forgive the intrusion my queen," Heru'er bowed, "I have discovered a spy aboard my ship."

 

The Goa'uld's Jaffa drug Colla in and dropped him at the stairs to the throne.

 

Daniel could see the Tok'ra was clearly dead.

 

"My Jaffa found him accessing my computers. He killed himself before I could question him."

 

Even Daniel could hear the unspoken accusation and he glanced at Qetesh.

 

The Goa'uld queen rose, her eyes flashed.

 

"Do you accuse me of his deception?" Qetesh asked sneering at Colla's body.

 

"Was he not of your council?" Heru'er returned.

 

Qetesh's eyes flashed, her face twisted in anger.

 

Daniel thought about speaking up but he didn't want to risk drawing attention to himself.

 

"My Queen, Lord Ba'al is here." Qetesh's First Prime announced entering.

 

"Show him to my private chambers." Qetesh ordered.

 

The First Prime bowed and hurried out.

 

"Lord Ba'al..." Heru'er's eyes glowed, "Perhaps this spy was not working for you."

 

"If he was reporting to Ba'al I shall learn of it." Qetesh vowed and left to meet with the other system lord.

 

Daniel watched Heru'er and his Jaffa depart, his eyes went to Colla.

 

I'm sorry you died Colla.

 

A Jaffa marched over to the dead man and zatted him three times making him disappear.

 

Daniel needed to think, there had to be a way to salvage their plan.

 

"Queen Qetesh requires refreshments." The First Prime told him.

 

Daniel silently sighed, went and made the meal then delivered it to the Goa'uld.

 

"Heru'er believes I am responsible for your spy?" Ba'al asked amused.

 

"Are you?" Qetesh asked, eyes flashing.

 

Ba'al laughed, reached over and stroked her face, then lean forward and kiss her.

 

Daniel departed quietly not wanting to see them have sex.

 

Returning to his own room he thought over the plan.

 

If Colla didn't complete the mission will Qetesh just take my word?

 

Daniel decided he had to risk it.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

When morning came Daniel was called upon to bathe Qetesh.

 

Daniel was glad to find Ba'al gone, something about that Goa'uld unsettled him worse than any other.

 

"Permission to speak freely my queen?" Daniel asked washing her back.

 

"Granted." Qetesh nodded.

 

"Colla was investigating something I had overheard." Daniel admitted, head lowered.

 

"Tell me!" Qetesh's eyes flashed as she turned to him.

 

"Two of lord Heru'er's Jaffa were speaking. He wishes to reclaim his territory. His desired alliance with you my queen was only so he could gain access to a planet he once controlled...where a cache of weapons are stored. Weapons he intends to retrieve and use against you my queen." Daniel weaved his lie.

 

"Where is this planet?!?" Qetesh raged.

 

"Colla was attempting to locate it my queen. Perhaps he did?" Daniel shrugged.

 

Qetesh rose and held out her arms.

 

Daniel slid her robe onto her body and helped her from the tub.

 

Following the Goa'uld to her console he prayed Colla had been successful.

 

"So, Heru'er believes he can beat me in my own territory?" Qetesh sneered, "My fleet will retrieve these weapons and use them to destroy him!"

 

"May I advise another course my queen?" Daniel lowered his head.

 

"My patience is short! Speak!" Qetesh ordered.

 

"If you take the fleet, Heru'er may become suspicious, believing you and lord Ba'al have made your own alliance.  
Perhaps you and I could travel through the s--chappa'i, locate the weapons and send for a single al'kesh." Daniel offered.

 

"Just you and I, Dan'yel?" Qetesh asked suspiciously.

 

"My life is your's queen Qetesh." Daniel knelt, head bowed.

 

"Yes, it is." Qetesh agreed running a hand through his hair,"Rise, we must prepare to travel through the chappa'i." 

 

Daniel assisted Qetesh in dressing in leather trousers, boustierre, thigh boots and long leather coat.

 

After inputing the coordinates to Cimmeria Daniel followed Qetesh, he was followed by two Jaffa.

 

"Remain at the chappa'i."Qetesh ordered the Jaffa and led Daniel down the steps.

 

Just as Daniel had hoped the Asgard beam scanned them, he jumped and grabbed Qetesh as they were transported away.

 

"This was a trick!" Qetesh raged as Thor's hologram appeared, she turned the ribbon device on Daniel furiously.

 

"Yes my queen! A trick by Heru'er!" Daniel said on his knees.

 

Qetesh's eyes flashed but her hand still.

 

"Explain!" Qetesh ordered.

"A go--god or goddess would believe the Asgard words and proceed no further...exactly as Heru'er planned.  
The weapons would then remain undiscovered. A clever deception my queen." Daniel sold it.

 

"Not clever enough. Rise, let us find these weapons." Qetesh ordered and Daniel rose following behind. 

 

After wandering around for two hours they finally reached Thor's hammer.

 

"My queen! There!" Daniel pointed.

 

"I see no weapons." Qetesh peered into the cavern.

 

"Perhaps they are cloaked and only a god or goddess may enter to see." Daniel suggested keeping his fingers mentally crossed,  
"Perhaps this is why this passage was not like the others."

 

"Perhaps." Qetesh replied, picked up a rock and tossed it at the cavern entrance, there was a blue static ripple and the Goa'uld queen nodded, "Proceed."

 

"My queen? If it is only for a goddess--" Daniel trailed off as Qetesh raised the ribbon device.

 

Daniel reluctantly headed for the cavern, he looked back and saw Qetesh's eyes glow, appearing fearful he eased into the archway and started shaking as the forcefield engulfed him.

 

Qetesh watched her lotar get jolted and fall to the floor beyond.

 

"It appears Dan'yel was correct." The Goa'uld queen smirked and stepped into the arch herself...and screamed.

 

Daniel quickly got up and caught the host as she fell, he lowered them both to the ground and waited.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Jack--" The General sighed.

 

"I'm sorry sir. We're a first contact team, we need someone up to Daniel's standards and none of these people are." Jack answered.

 

"Do I need to pick one myself son?" The General asked. 

 

"Sir?" Jack frowned.

 

"Go over them again Colonel." The General ordered.

 

"Yes sir." Jack muttered picking up the files.

 

"And Colonel, don't forget SG-1 is on recruit training today." The General reminded him.

 

Jack nodded tiredly and left.

 

Jack wasn't happy, these new recruits screwed up pretty much their whole mission.

 

Elliott asked too many damn questions!

 

Grogan got himself killed...twice!

 

Satterfield...well, she didn't really say anything so Jack didn't get much of a feel for her.

 

Then there was Hailey.

 

Jack remembered her alright.

 

"Thanks Jack, that was fun." Ferretti grinned and handed him the Goa'uld voice modifier.

 

"I don't see any of them making the cut." Jack shook his head as they walked out of the warehouse.

 

"I admit they were a little green but we all were at one time...plus we didn't have to fight parasites that took over people." Ferretti pointed out.

 

"See you back at the base." Jack bade as they reached Ferretti's motor pool vehicle.

 

Ferretti waved and drove off.

 

Jack looked thoughtfully at the synthesizer and a slow smile started to spread across his face.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Daniel felt the woman in his arms stir and he leaned back to look at her face.

 

The host's eyes opened and Daniel smiled gently.

 

"It's okay. The gould is gone." Daniel assured her.

 

The host seemed to look inward for a moment then back at him uncertain.

 

"Gone?" The woman, who had an accent, asked softly.

 

"This is an Asgard protected planet," Daniel explained, "Thor's hammer there," Daniel pointed to it, "destroyed the gould in you.Qetesh is gone for good."

 

The woman swallowed and half sobbed.

 

"I'm free?" The former host asked.

 

"Yes." Daniel smiled.

 

The woman swallowed again, nodded and looked at him.

 

"Thank you." The woman said.

 

"You're welcome. I'm Daniel Jackson by the way." Daniel introduced.

 

"Vala...Mal Doran." Vala answered.

 

"Nice to finally meet you." Daniel smiled.

 

"How did you know I'd survive?" Vala asked.

 

"Contrary to what the gould say, the host does remain." Daniel answered.

 

"Shouldn't we leave here?" Vala asked looking around from her seated position.

 

"It'll be dark soon, too dangerous to make our way back to the stargate at night. I brought some food." Daniel handed a piece of fruit to her.

 

"Thank you." Vala replied and ate hungrily.

 

"Go ahead and get some sleep." Daniel encouraged when she yawned after finishing her food.

 

Vala turned against the wall shivering.

 

"Come here." Daniel motioned.

 

Vala looked at him uncertain.

 

"I won't hurt you. I promise." Daniel smiled gently.

 

Slowly Vala turned to him and leaned against his shoulder.

 

Daniel wrapped his arms around her.

 

"Go to sleep Vala, I'll keep the nightmares away." Daniel promised.

 

The woman succumbed to her physical and emotional exhaustion and slept.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Daniel woke and found Vala watching him.

 

"This isn't a dream?" Vala asked.

 

"Can you feel the gould in you? Hear it in your mind?" Daniel asked.

 

Vala shook her head.

 

"You're free Vala." Daniel assured her then rose and held out his hand.

 

After a moment Vala accepted the help to her feet.

 

"Let's see if the sun is up yet." Daniel said and led her to the exit Kendra had shown he and Sam, the first rays of dawn were reaching down the mountainside.

 

"How far to the chappa'i?" Vala asked as they set off.

 

"It'll take a good part of the day. Qetesh left two Jaffa there to guard it." Daniel answered.

 

Vala nodded silently and they began their journey back to the gate.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I think that's a good idea Jack." The General nodded.

 

"I have them occasionally sir." Jack smirked.

 

General Hammond chuckled then looked at his watch.

 

"Sir?" Jack asked.

 

"SG-6 is late checking in." The General informed him.

 

"Where were they headed sir?" Jack asked as they headed to the control booth.

 

"A planet called Kelowna. Dial it up Sergeant." The General ordered Walter.

 

They watched the gate spin and encode six chevron's but it would not lock on the seventh.

 

"Tok'ra?" Jack asked.

 

The General put a call through to their allies and for once it was answered promptly, they were promised it would be looked into then the gate shut down.

 

"All we can do is wait." Jack said.

 

"In the meantime get me the details of this project of yours." The General ordered.

 

"Yes,sir." Jack nodded and left.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Why did you do this? You don't know me. Know if I was even worthy of being saved." Vala asked as they walked.

 

"No one deserves a gould in their head." Daniel replied.

 

"Why do you call them that instead of Goa'uld?" Vala inquired.

 

"Calling them Goa'uld implies a level of respect and I do not respect them!" Daniel answered angrily.

 

"Who were they?" Vala asked.

 

Daniel looked at her as they climbed.

 

"This is personal for you." Vala stated.

 

"My wife was the first, then her brother. A friend, and old girlfriend, another old friend and then nearly my best friend. I'm sick of them taking people." Daniel shook his head and helped her up the hill.

 

"All those people? Are they dead?" Vala wanted to know.

 

"My brother-in-law was freed by another ally. The old girlfriend is out there somewhere and my best friend was saved by a Tok'ra." Daniel answered.

 

"I know of the Tok'ra from Qetesh." Vala said.

 

"Colla was Tok'ra." Daniel informed her.

 

"Qetesh never knew." Vala responded.

 

"That was the point." Daniel smiled.

 

"So why was he there?" Vala asked.

 

"To spy on y--Qetesh." Daniel replied.

 

"To spy on or to kill?" Vala halted.

 

Daniel turned to her.

 

"I know the Tok'ra have killed Goa'uld." Vala stated.

 

"He was supposed to kill Heru'er and Qetesh." Daniel admitted.

 

"It would have been a relief really. Though I'm glad you found this alternative." Vala smiled at him.

 

"Let's rest for a minute, this water is okay to drink." Daniel motioned.

 

"So how did you know about this place?" Vala asked.

 

Daniel explained their previous mission to Cimmeria and how Kendra helped them...and how Heru'er reclaimed the planet because of their mistake.

 

"These Asgard clearly regard you very highly if they were willing to fix things." Vala pointed out.

 

"Oh, to them and pretty much all our allies we're still very young." Daniel sighed but gave her a half smile.

 

They sat for a few more minutes then resumed their journey.

 

"When we reached the stargate--"Daniel started.

 

"Stargate?" Vala inquired.

 

"It's what we call the chappa'i." Daniel explained.

 

"Why do you call it that?" Vala asked curiously.

 

"The coverstone over the gate had Egyptian hieroglyphics on it, that particular word translated into 'stargate'."Daniel answered, "Anyway, once we reach the gate you can send Qetesh's Jaffa back to her planet and go home to your own." 

 

"My own. I don't have a planet to go home to Daniel. Qetesh saw to that when she used that thing on my family. My husband...and little brother Aziel." Vala said holding up her hand with the ribbon device still on it.

 

"I'm sorry." Daniel empathized.

 

"What about you? You can go home can't you?" Vala asked.

 

"Not even if I wanted to." Daniel sighed and stopped.

 

"Do you want to?" Vala looked at him.

 

Daniel looked away and shrugged.

 

"What about your friend? The one the Tok'ra saved." Vala questioned.

 

"We haven't been close for some time. Besides the point is moot, I can't get back home." Daniel answered and resumed walking.

 

"I can show you how to use the chappa'i." Vala offered helpfully.

 

"I know how to use the gate! The one where I come from has a special device in front of it to keep out people like the gould, without a special code they won't let me in and I've been gone so long the code won't be valid anymore. So you see, I literally can't go home." Daniel replied swatting a tree branch out of the way.

 

"I guess we're in the same position." Vala said quietly.

 

They walked in silence for a while when Vala spoke again.

 

"I've been thinking." Vala said.

 

Daniel turned to her expectantly.

 

"Everyone still believes I'm Qetesh, we can use that..." Vala said thoughtfully.

 

"Use it how?" Daniel asked puzzled.

 

"To take out more system lords." Vala looked at him.

 

"Take out the system lords?" Daniel asked as if she were crazy.

 

"I'm serious. Think about it, I have access to all of Qetesh's assets and memories. I know who the major system lords are Daniel, we can use my knowledge to take them down." Vala nodded excitedly.

 

"Kind of a quick bounce back there." Daniel frowned at her wondering if the hammer had malfunctioned.

 

"If you knew Jacek you'd understand." Vala half smirked.

 

"And Jacek is...?" Daniel looked at her.

 

"My father. Con-man extraordinaire." Vala rolled her eyes, "He taught me to use everyone and everything to my advantage."

 

Daniel had to admit surprise at her recovery but then again he'd only just met Vala Mal Doran.

 

"If...if we do this we need a plan." Daniel replied thinking it was crazy.

 

"Bait." Vala mused.

 

Daniel sighed and stopped.

 

"What? What is it?" Vala asked.

 

"Ever heard of the Tau'ri?" Daniel asked.

 

"A pain in the mikta according to Ba'al." Vala nodded.

 

"SG-1 in particular?" Daniel looked at her.

 

"Qetesh never met any of them but knew of them...." Vala trailed off.

 

Daniel gave her a finger wave and a fake smile.

 

"You're part of SG-1?" Vala asked dubiously.

 

"I was until your Jaffa grabbed me!" Daniel snapped.

 

"Qetesh's Jaffa." Vala defended.

 

"Sorry." Daniel sighed and Vala waved it off.

 

Ba'al was a powerful system lord and told Qetesh about the treaty to protect Earth that the Asgard brokered a couple of years back.

 

"You uncovered Nirrti!" Vala exclaimed.

 

"Well, Sam did." Daniel nodded,"So what happened to her anyway, she was in some serious trouble when she left."

 

"I have no idea. If Ba'al knew he never told Qetesh." Vala shrugged.

 

"Too bad." Daniel smirked.

 

"So who is 'Sam'?" Vala asked.

 

"Major Samantha Carter, she's a scientist like me but a soldier too. There's Jack, Colonel Jack O'Neill, he's in charge of SG-1 and our fourth is Teal'c--" Daniel explained.

 

"Shol'va." Vala nodded,"Who all have you encountered among the Goa'uld?"

 

"Well, uh, Nirrti of course We took out Ra. Apophis." Daniel said and Vala could hear the coldness toward him, "Heru'er. Yu--"

 

"Me?" Vala frowned.

 

"Not you, Yu. Lord Yu." Daniel explained.

 

"Oh." Vala nodded.

 

"Cronus, Sokar, Seth, killed him too. Hathor..." Daniel said her name with balled fists, "she's history too."

 

There's a story there, Vala thought then recalled, thanks to Qetesh's memories, exactly who she was.

 

Forcing away her own horrors of her body being used she tuned back into Daniel.

 

"Klorel, freed Skaara, my brother-in-law from him...Amaunet..." Daniel said her name quietly.

 

Vala touched his arm in sympathy.

 

"That was my wife Sha're." Daniel explained.

 

"I...Qetesh...met her once, Amaunet I mean, she was beautiful." Vala explained.

 

"Thank you. Sha're's at peace now." Daniel replied quietly.

 

"You mentioned Heru'er..." Vala prompted and started walking making him follow.

 

"We had a run in with him twice actually. On Sha're's planet and here." Daniel didn't elaborate, he still needed to protect Shifu.

 

They walked silently for a while then Daniel turned to her.

 

"How do you intend to pull off Qetesh without the glowy eyes and deep voice?" Daniel asked.

 

"Won't need to right now with the Jaffa here." Vala shrugged.

 

"I suppose...one thing we need to do is free the slaves in the mine where I worked." Daniel said.

 

"We can't do that." Vala shook her head.

 

"Vala--" Daniel argued.

 

"It'll be too suspicious to suddenly release them." Vala explained.

 

"At least work them a little less and feed them a bit more." Daniel conceded the point.

 

"I'll have to start slowly." Vala replied.

 

Daniel nodded understandingly.

 

It took another hour before they espied the gate.

 

Vala took a deep breath, shared a look with Daniel and strode toward it motioning the Jaffa to dial and putting on her best angry Qetesh face. 

 

The Jaffa didn't question her and Daniel followed in his subserviant role, the Jaffa bringing up the rear.

 

Vala stalked to her chambers and closed the door.

 

Daniel followed several paces behind and rang the chime.

 

It took a few minutes for Vala to call out and Daniel entered closing the door behind him.

 

"You okay?" Daniel asked.

 

"Of course I am." Vala answered startling him with the gould voice.

 

"Whoa!" Daniel stepped back.

 

Vala smiled and removed the alien device that made her voice change.

 

"That ought to do it." Daniel nodded amazed,"Where did you get a gould voice modifier?"

 

"There was a planet Qetesh traveled to for supplies, I recognized it as something my father had and so while Qetesh was occupied I used all my might to exert control over my left hand and slipped it into a pocket." Vala answered.

 

"Why would you think to do that?" Daniel asked amazed,"Were you hoping to be free of the gould one day?"

 

"Maybe I was." Vala shrugged looking at the modifier.

 

Daniel looked at her with a new respect for her mental fortitude.

 

"Who shall I contact first?" Vala asked, "I know, Sekhmet. She attempted to make me...Qetesh...ill when she first took me." 

 

"I understand you want revenge Vala but we need to concentrate on the major players." Daniel counseled.

 

"I suppose you're right." Vala sighed.

 

"I took out a whole tank of larval gould once...didn't make me feel any better really." Daniel admitted.

 

Vala looked at him a long moment then nodded and turned away.

 

"If she becomes a serious player..."Daniel promised and received a small smile.

 

"Wepwawet." Vala suggested.

 

"He's a god of the underworld." Daniel recalled.

 

"Allied with Ament recently." Vala added.

 

"Goddess of death. Charming." Daniel snarked.

 

"So we target Wepwawet first?" Vala asked.

 

"Now all we need is a plan." Daniel nodded.

 

Vala grinned and jumped on the bed, Daniel took a chair and they began brainstorming.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Lieutenant Elliott looked up upon hearing clapping, he turned to see SG-1, General Hammond and several others in the control room window.

 

"You can put me down hero." Hailey grinned.

 

"You were in on this?" Elliott asked setting her on her feet.

 

"You should have seen what they put me through." Hailey replied.

 

"Good job Elliott." Jack grinned entering the gateroom.

 

"Thank you sir." Elliott smiled embarrassed.

 

"Well,let's take this to the briefing room shall we." Jack ordered and led the pair upstairs.

 

Elliott noticed the glazed look on Satterfield's face and wondered what was going on.

 

Their debrief commenced and at the end the General announced the foursome would be assigned to SG teams.

 

Elliott was going with SG-17, Grogan with SG-9 and Hailey was assigned to SG-16.

 

None of them missed that Satterfield wasn't assigned to a team.

 

"The four of you are dismissed until 0900 Monday." The General ordered.

 

The foursome left quickly and stopped just outside the door.

 

"Where are you going Grace?" Elliott asked.

 

"I...uh...,"Lieutenant Grace Satterfield giggled a bit, "I'm joining SG-1."

 

The others gaped.

 

"How?" Hailey asked finally.

 

"Colonel O'Neill asked me how I felt about learning Goa'uld with Teal'c. He says they need a linguist." Satterfield shrugged.

 

"You're replacing Doctor Jackson." Grogan nodded.

 

"No! If...when...they get him back I'll ask for reassignment." Satterfield vowed.

 

"First round is on me." Elliott offered breaking the tension.

 

"Let's go then!" Grogan grinned.

 

The foursome headed to change and leave for the weekend.

 

Jack silently thanked the young Lieutenant.

 

No one was replacing Daniel, merely filling in until he returned.

 

"You sure about her Jack?" The General asked.

 

"Satterfield speaks three languages sir and we need a linguist. With Teal'c's help she'll do fine." Jack nodded.

 

"It's your call." The General replied and patted his shoulder, "Go home and enjoy your weekend."

 

How can I enjoy it while Daniel is out there?

 

With a deep sigh Jack left the briefing room to change too.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Wepwawet and four Jaffa ringed down to the planet.

 

Having one of the troublesome Tau'ri of SG-1 in my hands will curry favor with the system lords. 

 

The familiar blue arc of the zat'nik'atel engulfed the five new comers and laid them flat on the ground unconscious.

 

Vala and Daniel hurried over to them and Vala placed an explosive device on the Goa'uld himself then pressed the crystal on the ribbon device to send them back to the ship.

 

Daniel felt a bit guilty to be sacrificing the Jaffa but Vala pointed out that only a handful would die compared to all those on the ship in orbit.

 

Silently asking for Teal'c's forgiveness Daniel followed Vala through the gate to plan their next target.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jacob was ensconcing himself with Lord Yu when he received the message that someone was assassinating Goa'uld.

 

Someone is targeting Goa'uld but leaving minimum damage to the Jaffa. That is most curious, Selmak uttered.

 

Like surgery for cancer, Jacob replied.

 

How so?, Selmak asked.

 

If the Goa'uld is the cancer, the doctor, whoever it is, is looking to take only the cancer and leave the other cells, the Jaffa, alone, Jacob explained.

 

I see your analogy now. It is curious why anyone would be so precise. No Goa'uld has claimed the dead Goa'uld's Jaffa. Selmak pointed out.

 

Not yet anyway. Jacob remarked bowed to Lord Yu as he and his First Prime strode past.

 

We must attend to our own mission and allow the council to ponder this new mystery, Selmak said.

 

As Teal'c would say...indeed, Jacob replied and they resumed their task.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"How's Satterfield doing?" Jack asked meeting Teal'c for lunch.

 

"Lieutenant Satterfield's lessons are proving satisfactory." Teal'c answered filling his plate.

 

"She ready for a mission?" Jack asked loading up a plate as well.

 

"If it is a....'milk run'." Teal'c noded and led him to a table.

 

"We'll see if we can't find something to get her feet wet." Jack smirked and sat down.

 

"Why would you wish for Lieutenant Satterfield's feet to get wet?" Teal'c inquired innocently as he dug in.

 

"Good one." Jack grinned then it fell as he picked up his coffee mug, "She's not Daniel."

 

"No one is." Teal'c replied.

 

"I chose her because Daniel thought she would be a good fit here. The General gave him some files to look over and he passed the recommendations on to me." Jack explained further.

 

""Then I am sure Lieutenant Satterfield will do well." Teal'c nodded.

 

"I hope so." Jack sighed and began eating.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"God Daniel! We really did it, we took out Heru'er!" Vala laughed throwing her arms around Daniel when they returned from their latest Goa'uld mission.

 

Daniel smiled and nodded, only Heru'er had been a casualty this time.

 

Meeting Vala's eyes, Daniel was mesmerized, she lifted her head and kissed him.

 

Daniel couldn't help but respond and the kiss grew more intense.

 

"No." Daniel said coming to his senses and gently pushing her away.

 

"Daniel--" Vala objected.

 

"Qetesh used your body Vala, you can't tell me you're past that." Daniel said quietly, stroking her cheek.

 

Vala couldn't admit to him all the nights she woke up in a cold sweat from the memories of what the Goa'uld did with her body.

 

"Who do we go after next?" Vala asked turning away.

 

"I'm not saying never...just not now. Let yourself heal." Daniel said running his fingers down her arm until they reached her hand and he gave it a squeeze.

 

Vala turned to him with pained eyes.

 

"Come here." Daniel urged and pulled her into his arms.

 

Vala allowed herself the comfort until the door chime sounded.

 

"Come." Vala called using the voice modifier and stepping away from Daniel.

 

"Forgive me my Queen, Lord Ba'al is here." The First Prime announced stepping inside.

 

"Show him to the dining hall." Vala ordered.

 

The First Prime bowed and left.

 

Vala grimaced and turned the voice modifier off.

 

"You okay?" Daniel asked concerned.

 

"Qetesh and Ba'al fought many wars, they also had a lot of sex." Vala made a face.

 

"Obviously." Daniel frowned.

 

"You're jealous." Vala smiled.

 

Daniel gave her a look.

 

"I think it's very sweet." Vala smiled kissing his cheek.

 

"Don't get too close." Daniel warned.

 

"I'll do my best not too, believe me." Vala replied turning on the modifier.

 

"Want me to come?" Daniel asked as she headed for the door.

 

Vala shook her head, straightened her shoulders, took a deep breath and left to meet the system lord.

 

Did Ba'al suspect Qetesh behind the assassinations?

 

All Daniel could do was wait and try not to worry.

 

"Ba'al, my sweet, to what do I own this visit?" Vala purred sashaying over to him.

 

"I have come to warn you my beauty, someone is targeting us. Already in the last month they have killed Wepwawet, Khnum, Ament and recently Heru'er." Ba'al informed her.

 

"The Tau'ri or Tok'ra?" Vala tossed out.

 

"Possibly." Ba'al's eyes flashed.

 

Vala ran a finger along his chin.

 

"I'm sure you will find out my love." Vala smiled.

 

"Yes, I will." Ba'al agreed and rose kissing her hand,"I cannot stay."

 

"Pity." Vala answered.

 

Ba'al stepped away and ringed back to his ship.

 

Vala couldn't stop the shiver down her spine and hurried back to her quarters and Daniel.

 

"Ba'al gone?" Daniel asked as she entered.

 

"Yes, he came to warn Qetesh that there is an assassin loose." Vala smiled.

 

"So the gould know someone is after them." Daniel mused.

 

"But not who, I suggested the Tau'ri or Tok'ra so we need to strike while he's looking at them." Vala replied.

 

Daniel wasn't thrilled that she pointed the finger at his people but understood the reasoning.

 

"I think it's time for Sekhmet." Daniel looked at her.

 

"Really?" Vala's eyes shone.

 

"Yeah." Daniel nodded.

 

Vala hugged him.

 

Vala would finally be rid of the Goa'uld who tried to kill her, technically Sekhmet tried to kill Qetesh but Vala would have been sacrificed too damn it!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hammond of Texas." Bra'tac bowed to the General when he reached the bottom of the ramp.

 

"Welcome Master Bra'tac." The General nodded.

 

"I have come with news of a most serious matter." Bra'tac told him.

 

"Let's take it upstairs." The General replied and turned to the control booth," Notify SG-1."

 

Walter nodded and paged them.

 

Teal'c was the first to arrive and greeted his mentor with a bow and customary words.

 

Sam and Jack arrived a moment later.

 

"Hey Bra'tac." Jack nodded.

 

"O'Neill, Major Carter." Bra'tac nodded back.

 

"Have a seat, let's get down to business." The General ordered.

 

"In the last month we have received several hundred Jaffa seeking freedom." Bra'tac announced.

 

"Nothing new there." Jack replied.

 

"They have come from Khnum, Ament and Heru'er's forces." Bra'tac informed them.

 

"Bet old Harry wasn't happy. Apophis kicks his ass then his remaining Jaffa say 'see ya'." Jack smirked.

 

"Heru'er is dead." Bra'tac said.

 

"Too bad." Jack smiled.

 

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.

 

"It is how they,he,died that is puzzling. The Goa'uld were blown-up, a small amount of Jaffa, usually their personal guards, perished with them." Bra'tac told them.

 

"Someone is sparing Jaffa?" Sam asked surprised.

 

"It would appear." Bra'tac nodded.

 

"Go them." Jack replied.

 

"I wonder if it's the Tok'ra?" Sam uttered.

 

"I do not believe the Tok'ra would spare Jaffa lives." Teal'c disagreed.

 

"They'd just be a casualty of war." Jack agreed with Teal'c.

 

"Still wouldn't hurt to ask." Sam suggested.

 

"Agreed. We'll contact the Tok'ra and see what they have to say." The General nodded and rose.

 

"I must return to assist in training our new brothers." Bra'tac added rising too.

 

The foursome walked the Jaffa master to the gate which Walter dialed up and bade him farewell.

 

"So somebody has it in for the gould?" Jack asked using the slanderous word for their enemy.

 

"Indeed." Teal'c smiled.

 

Jack nodded and led them out.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Daniel shook his head in appreciation for Vala's skills as she appeared as an alien bounty hunter on the screen of the Goa'uld's ship.

 

"Who are you?" Sekhmet demanded.

 

"The one who holds the prize...but I'm willing to sell it to you." Vala purred.

 

"What prize?" Sekhmet asked.

 

"This prize." Vala replied and pulled a tied up Daniel over.

 

"Daniel Jackson of SG-1?" Sekhmet asked sitting up.

 

"A worthy prize wouldn't you agree?" Vala asked.

 

"What do you want for him?" Sekhmet's eyes flashed.

 

"His weight in naqahdah." Vala answered.

 

"Done!" Sekhmet agreed quickly.

 

"Meet me at these coordinates in one day." Vala replied and sent them then closed the channel and undid Daniel's bonds.

 

"How long will it take her to get there?" Daniel asked.

 

"Nearly all the time I gave her." Vala smiled.

 

"You're very good at this." Daniel admired.

 

"Once again, thank my father." Vala gave a false smile and led him from the room.

 

"Was he that bad?" Daniel inquired.

 

"The only time he came back to my mother was when he needed to hide. He married another woman too, her name was Adria, a real witch." Vala answered.

 

"I'm sorry." Daniel replied and Vala waved him off.

 

"So what about you?" Vala asked.

 

"Me?" Daniel frowned.

 

"What were your parents like?" Vala inquired.

 

"Great. They loved me very much." Daniel answered.

 

"Loved?" Vala looked at him.

 

"They died when I was a kid." Daniel responded.

 

"Oh. I'm sorry." Vala replied softly.

 

"It was along time ago." Daniel shrugged.

 

They were silent for a moment.

 

"So, my father was a thief and my mother kept house.What about your's?" Vala smiled.

 

"Archaeologists. I grew up with it, it's who I am too."

 

"Not who." Vala caressed his cheek," Who is in here." She added patting his heart.

 

Daniel smiled as she walked away.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jack stopped by Teal'c quarter's the next morning.

 

"Hey T-man, how's our newest recruit coming along?" Jack asked.

 

"Lieutenant Satterfield is...coming along." Teal'c smirked.

 

"We have a mission." Jack replied shaking his head.

 

"Being in the field will help Lieutenant Satterfield's skills." Teal'c nodded.

 

"That's what I told Hammond. We're a go at 0930 tomorrow, briefing at 1100." Jack informed him.

 

"I shall be ready." Teal'c nodded.

 

"I'll let Carter and Satterfield know. Meet me in the mess in thirty?" Jack asked.

 

"I will indeed partake of breakfast with you." Teal'c agreed.

 

"See you there." Jack slapped his arm and left him.

 

Jack went right to Carter's lab knowing she'd be there and let her know about the briefing and mission, Sam had no idea where Satterfield was so he went to his office and had her paged.

 

"Come in." Jack called at the knock on the door.

 

"Reporting as ordered sir." Satterfield said standing at attention in front of his desk.

 

"At ease. You ready to try out your gould?" Jack eyed her.

 

"Sir?" Satterfield asked dropping to parade rest.

 

Jack informed her of the briefing and mission too.

 

"I'll be ready sir." Satterfield nodded.

 

"Read this." Jack handed her a folder.

 

"Yes, sir." Satterfield saluted.

 

"Go on, get out of here." Jack motioned.

 

Satterfield nodded and left the office.

 

Jack sighed and closed his door missing Daniel.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Daniel was keeping up the act of lotar, making Vala's meals and delivering them.

 

Vala bathed herself though Daniel stayed in the bedroom for appearance sake.

 

Daniel had taken it upon himself to change the bed linens after Qetesh was vanquished.

 

One less reminder of the Goa'uld for Vala.

 

Too bad we couldn't get rid of the tacky clothes too, Daniel lamented.

 

"The one good thing Qetesh had was the bath." Vala sighed as she exited, wrapped in a green silk robe.

 

"You know, I've often found myself wondering about their fashion sense." Daniel mused.

 

"Don't you like leather?" Vala smirked.

 

"I didn't use to." Daniel murmured as Vala held up a leather outfit in debate.

 

"You say something darling?" Vala asked turning to him.

 

"When are we meeting Sekhmet?" Daniel asked clearing his throat.

 

"In the morning." Vala replied heading back into the bathroom to change.

 

Daniel sat on the end of the bed and waited.

 

"Go pack some food, we're going to eat at the stream." Vala called.

 

"A picnic?" Daniel asked.

 

"Picnic?" Vala inquired poking her head out of the room.

 

"That's what it's called where I come from." Daniel nodded.

 

"Ah. I'll be finished soon darling." Vala nodded.

 

Daniel went and got the food and a blanket returning as Vala stepped out dressed in the leather outfit.

 

Vala took Daniel's arm and left the room.

 

"My lotar and I are eating outside, I do not wish to be disturbed." Vala ordered the Jaffa and led Daniel out of the building and removed the voice modifier once they were out of view.

 

Finding a nice spot by the stream they set the blanket down and Vala removed her boots, wiggling her toes with a sigh.

 

Daniel smiled and placed the food out and they dug in.

 

"Daniel..." Vala turned to him.

 

"Yeah?" Daniel answered after sipping his drink.

 

"Tell me about your friends." Vala requested.

 

"Well...I met Jack about six years ago. I had been brought in to figure out the gate and he showed up to take over.Only a handful of people on my planet know about the gould and the stargate." Daniel explained.

 

"Really?" Vala was surprised.

 

"Yeah. My people sent Ra packing a few thousand years ago and buried the gate so we didn't know anything about them til I reopened it and we went through and met Ra and found out his history. Little did we know..." Daniel shook his head.

 

"They might have come anyway by ship." Vala soothed.

 

"That's what I try to tell myself when I think of all the lives lost." Daniel sighed.

 

"So how does 'Sam' fit in?" Vala asked taking his mind from the guilt.

 

"She's a soldier like Jack. She's also a scientist like me. Sam knows how the gate works." Daniel answered.

 

"And Teal'c?" Vala inquired.

 

"We tracked Sha're to Chulak, Teal'c helped us escape in the end." Daniel replied.

 

"Ah. So why aren't you friends with them anymore?" Vala looked at him.

 

"A lot of reasons." Daniel looked away.

 

"I'm sure they miss you." Vala touched his arm.

 

"Maybe...maybe not. I never really fit in with their military ways." Daniel answered looking at his hands.

 

"But you were their friend." Vala rubbed his arm.

 

"What about you? Your mother must miss you." Daniel looked at her.

 

"Our village was very..." Vala sighed.

 

"Very...?" Daniel encouraged.

 

"Rigid. One must always obey their elders rules." Vala rolled her eyes.

 

Daniel smiled and they resumed eating.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The briefing was over and Jack made his way to the elevator, it opened and Janet was aboard.

 

"Afternoon sir." Janet greeted.

 

Jack looked at his watch and nodded to see it was noon after he stepped inside and they began moving.

 

"I hear you're going on a mission tomorrow." Janet said.

 

"Yep." Jack nodded.

 

"I guess Lieutenant Satterfield is ready?" Janet asked.

 

"Teal'c thinks so." Jack answered.

 

"Take it easy on her sir." Janet cautioned as the doors opened on her floor.

 

"Doc?" Jack frowned.

 

"Satterfield isn't Daniel sir, you can't expect her to be." Janet counseled as the doors closed.

 

"I know Doc, believe me I know." Jack said to the empty elevator.

 

God Daniel. Where are you? Are you alright? That's stupid O'Neill! He's a gould prisoner!

 

As the doors opened Jack hurried out and to his office where he shut the door behind him and dropped into his chair, picking up the photo of SG-1 he looked at Daniel.

 

"I haven't given up Danny. I never will." Jack vowed to his missing friend.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Enter." Vala called.

 

Daniel stepped inside the bedroom.

 

"Sleep well?" Daniel asked placing the tray on the table.

 

"No. You?" Vala asked.

 

"Not really." Daniel sighed.

 

"We'll get her? Right?" Vala asked needing him to say yes.

 

Daniel walked over and held her.

 

"She's as dead as Qetesh." Daniel promised.

 

Vala held onto him for several more minutes then nodded.

 

"Let's do it." Vala breathed, stepped back and led him to the door.

 

Daniel followed determined to take Sekhmet down for Vala's sake.

 

Sekhmet ringed down with a squad of Jaffa who she ordered to spread out.

 

Arcs of blue engulfed the metal clad warriors and they fell along with the Goa'uld.

 

Vala stepped out and walked to the Goa'uld who had tried to kill her.

 

Kneeling down to place the explosive device on the Goa'uld's chest Vala felt herself flying backwards and hit a tree with a grunt of pain.

 

"I suspected the Tau'ri of being behind the attacks upon us but not that you were helping them Qetesh." Sekhmet stood over Vala, ribbon device aimed at her.

 

"Qetesh is no more." Vala spat.

 

Sekhmet raised the ribbon device and started to burn Vala's forehead.

 

"I'm going to kill her." Sekhmet called," Show yourself Tau'ri scum."

 

"Right here." Daniel replied and drove a knife through Sekhmet's shield and into her neck killing the Goa'uld instantly.

 

Vala fell over with a groan.

 

"Hey." Daniel called and touched her cheek.

 

"Finish...it." Vala pleaded.

 

Daniel drug the dead Goa'uld to the Jaffa, planted the bomb and sent them back to the ship.

 

Hurrying over Daniel picked up Vala and rushed back to the gate, dialed out and carried her through to safety.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The gate opened and SG-1 stepped out.

 

"Ah, trees." Jack motioned.

 

Sam and Teal'c exchanged a look then headed down the steps, Satterfield followed.

 

"DHD is in order." Sam called to them checking it.

 

"Let's move out campers." Jack ordered.

 

Teal'c took point and led them through the woods.

 

"Someone has been through here recently." Teal'c informed them quietly.

 

"Keep your eyes open." Jack ordered, all business now.

 

The foursome continued on and had to hide from a squad of Jaffa.

 

Teal'c listened as they passed and frowned at what he heard.

 

"Someone has killed their queen." Teal'c passed along to his team.

 

"Our mystery assassin?" Jack whispered.

 

"It would appear so." Teal'c nodded.

 

"Did they say how long ago?" Sam inquired keeping an eye on the Jaffa.

 

"Recently." Teal'c answered.

 

"Maybe that was who made the path." Satterfield suggested.

 

"That would seem most likely." Teal'c looked at her making her blush.

 

"So we just--" Jack broke off as Teal'c raised his hand for silence.

 

Once Teal'c felt they were safe again he turned to them.

 

"Sekhmet was to meet someone here." Teal'c announced.

 

"Why?" Sam asked.

 

"The Jaffa did not say. They may not know." Teal'c answered.

 

"Let's get back to the gate." Jack ordered.

 

Quietly and cautiously they made their way back to the stargate.

 

It was another hour before Sekhmet's Jaffa left and they could return to Earth.

 

"Colonel?" The General questioned when they returned early.

 

"Ran into Jaffa sir." Jack replied.

 

"Any word from the Tok'ra sir?" Sam asked.

 

"No." The General sighed."Debrief at 1300." 

 

SG-1 handed off their weapons and left the gateroom.

 

"Wish we could have met the assassin." Jack mused.

 

"Indeed." Tea'c nodded.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The Jaffa standing outside Qetesh's quarters was puzzled.

 

His queen and her lotar had traveled through the chappa'i several times together but this time Qetesh had come back injured.

 

There had been no sound from within her chambers and he hoped she was well.

 

Daniel gently wiped Vala's face with a cool cloth.

 

The pair had arrived three hours prior and Daniel had done what he could to ease Vala's discomfort.

 

"Daniel?" Vala called weakly.

 

"I'm right here." Daniel sat beside her.

 

"Get her?" Vala asked.

 

"Yeah." Daniel assured her.

 

Vala nodded and grimaced.

 

"Try and relax, it'll take time for the headache to ease." Daniel counseled.

 

"Experience?" Vala asked.

 

"Oh yeah." Daniel replied and poured her some juice."Drink this, you don't want to get dehydrated."

 

Vala managed a few sips with his help then laid back down and closed her eyes.

 

Daniel settled into the nearby chair.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

"So you just missed the assassin?" The General asked frowning.

 

"Looks like it sir." Jack nodded.

 

"We'll mark Sekhmet as deceased then." The General replied.

 

"And let the Tok'ra know when they check in." Sam added.

 

"Have your reports ready by 1600. Dismissed." The General nodded, rose and headed to his office.

 

"You heard the man kids." Jack said rising too and leading them out of the briefing room.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Vala opened her eyes a fraction, relieved the pounding in her head had gone down to a dull throb.

 

Turning her head Vala espied Daniel asleep in the nearby chair.

 

He looks so peaceful.

 

He's a very attractive man.

 

After looking her fill Vala made her way to the bathroom and took a soak in the tub.

 

Feeling much better when she was done, Vala pulled on her robe and made her way back to the bedroom.

 

Daniel woke to the touch on his cheek.

 

"Hey, how do you feel?" Daniel inquired sitting up.

 

"Better." Vala smiled.

 

"Are you hungry?" Daniel asked.

 

"I could eat a little." Vala nodded.

 

"I'll be back in a few." Daniel promised and went to get her something.

 

Vala climbed back into bed and waited for his return.

 

I never thought I'd be free from the demon but here I am, free and getting revenge on all the Goa'uld...with Daniel's help.

 

Handsome and intelligent, all the things a girl looks for in a man.

 

It would be so easy to fall in love with him.

 

"As if you haven't already." Vala sighed.

 

Daniel finished loading their plates and hurried back to the room.

 

"Has my queen recovered?" The First Prime asked.

 

"Uh...she is." Daniel nodded.

 

The Jaffa bowed pleased as Daniel opened the door, entered and closed it behind him.

 

"Here you go." Daniel said handing Vala a plate.

 

"Sit up here with me." Vala requested.

 

Daniel did so and they began eating.

 

"Tired?" Daniel asked as she put her plate aside.

 

"A bit." Vala admitted.

 

"Get some more sleep." Daniel encouraged and took their plates back out, when he returned Vala was fast asleep.

 

She is an attactive woman.

 

Strong.

 

She survived being a host mentally healthy.

 

Would Sha're have?

 

Don't Daniel, you can't change the past.

 

With a deep sigh Daniel once again settled into the chair and closed his own eyes.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It was a few days later when Vala was finally up and about feeling more herself.

 

"Osiris." Vala said.

 

"No." Daniel refused.

 

"No?" Vala asked puzzled.

 

"I...know it's host." Daniel admitted.

 

"Know, know?" Vala inquired.

 

"We were close once." Daniel answered.

 

Vala felt a pang.

 

"Zipacna then?" Vala suggested shrugging off the feeling.

 

"Zippy." Daniel nodded in agreement.

 

"What?" Vala asked surprised.

 

"That's what Jack called him." Daniel half smiled at the memory.

 

"I see." Vala nodded.

 

Daniel smiled fully knowing she didn't 'see' but didn't explain Jack's penchants for nicknaming everything and everyone.

 

"I'll see if I can locate him." Vala turned to the terminal.

 

Daniel walked over and watched her work.

 

"We make a great team don't we?" Vala grinned at him.

 

"Yep." Daniel agreed returning it.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"It's Tok'ra IDC sir." Walter informed the General when he arrived in the control booth.

 

"It's about damn time!" Jack grumbled.

 

"Open the iris." The General ordered and led the senior members of SG-1 to the gateroom.

 

"She's not Jacob." Jack needlessly pointed out when the female Tok'ra strode down the ramp followed by a male.

 

The Tok'ra introduced herself as Ren'al and explained that Jacob was away on a mission, that being part of the reason she was there.

 

The General ordered them all to the briefing room so she could explain in detail.

 

Ren'al informed them of the power vacuum left by the demise of Cronus and Apophis then went on to relay there was to be a meeting between several system lords and the Tok'ra had a plan to dispense with them all at once but they needed a human who was fluent in Goa'uld to be passed off as a lotar of Lord Yu's.

 

"The summit occurs in three weeks." Ren'al replied when the General said they would need to discuss it further.

 

"We'll contact you within a week." The General promised.

 

Ren'al nodded and started for the stairs.

 

"Uh, a minute." Jack called.

 

Ren'al turned and raised an eyebrow.

 

"Have any of your plants heard anything on Daniel?" Jack asked.

 

"I am not aware of any news on Doctor Jackson." Ren'al replied.

 

"And SG-6?" The General added.

 

"An al'kesh was sent to the coordinates you gave us...I am sorry to tell you there was nothing left of it. The surface is radiated with naqahdah." Ren'al answered.

 

"Thank you." The General nodded solemnly and walked her out.

 

SG-1 was stunned.

 

A whole team was gone because of the stupidy of the Kelownan leaders.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The following days were somber ones for the SGC as they mourned their lost team.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A week later the senior members of SG-1 were at lunch when Teal'c spoke up.

 

"Do you believe GeneralHammond will assign Lieutenant Satterfield to the Tok'ra mission?"

 

"Do you think he would sir?" Sam asked.

 

"Is anyone else that fluent in gould and is strictly human?" Jack countered.

 

"I do not believe so." Teal'c admitted.

 

"Will she be capable of doing the under cover work?" Sam wondered.

 

' SG-1 report to the briefing room.' Walter's voice announced over the p.a.

 

"The Tok'ra called." The General told them upon arrival.

 

"You're thinking Satterfield?" Jack asked for them all.

 

"Do you think she's up to it?" The General countered.

 

Jack shrugged.

 

"How's her gould coming along Teal'c?" The General turned to him.

 

"LieutenantSatterfield is learning quickly." Teal'c answered.

 

"SG-1 you're on stand down for a week. Work with her more Teal'c, I want a report in five days." The General ordered.

 

The trio nodded and left.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"We took out two more Goa'uld. I still want 'Zippy' ! Why in the world is he half way across the galaxy? Something is going down." Vala frowned.

 

"Probably." Daniel shrugged.

 

"Are you alright?" Vala asked.

 

"I'm fine." Daniel replied.

 

"Of course you are." Vala rolled her eyes.

 

Daniel sighed and paced.

 

"You miss your friends." Vala surmised.

 

"Yeah,I do." Daniel admitted.

 

"I'm sure they miss you just as much." Vala answered.

 

Daniel shrugged.

 

Vala gripped his arm to stop the pacing.

 

"If I were them I'd miss you. Maybe it's time for you to go home." Vala suggested.

 

"I can't, you know that." Daniel shook his head.

 

"I know you haven't made any effort in that direction." Vala retorted.

 

"I'm just not sure I'd be welcomed back." Daniel admitted reluctantly.

 

"You'll never know unless--" Vala was cut off by the chime, quickly she turned on the voice modifier and called for them to enter.

 

"Forgive me my queen," The First Prime stepped inside, "Lord Ba'al request an audience."

 

"Show him to my throne room." Vala ordered.

 

"As you wish my queen." The First Prime bowed and departed.

 

"What does he want?" Daniel frowned.

 

They hadn't heard from Ba'al in several weeks.

 

"I suppose I should go find out." Vala sighed.

 

"Hey." Daniel said and kissed her.

 

Vala smiled as she left to meet with Ba'al.

 

Daniel tried to busy himself as he waited for Vala's return.

 

Looking at his watch out of habit made Daniel sigh.

 

There was no way to know how much time passed but it seemed like hours which didn't help Daniel's anxiety over what Ba'al might do to Vala if he suspected she was no longer carrying a symbiote, or that she was behind the assassinations.

 

Daniel spun on his heel hearing the door open.

 

Vala strode over and threw her arms around him.

 

"What did he do to you?" Daniel demanded holding her.

 

Vala pushed away slightly and smiled.

 

"Invite me to a meeting." Vala grinned.

 

"Meeting?" Daniel frowned.

 

"Seven system lords are meeting to discuss the demise of Cronus and Apophis as well as what can be done about the Tok'ra among other things." Vala smirked.

 

"Vala?" Daniel asked.

 

"Seven system lords Daniel...all in one place." Vala looked at him conspiratorially.

 

A slow smile spread over Daniel's face seeing where she was going with it.

 

"We have plans to make." Vala said kissing him.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Have a seat Lieutenant." The General ordered.

 

Satterfield sat trying to steel her nerves.

 

"Teal'c tells me you're quite fluent in gould now." The General mentioned.

 

"We've been cramming sir but I'll never be as good as Doctor Jackson." Satterfield answered truthfully glancing at Teal'c.

 

"We recently had a visit from the Tok'ra, they want someone to go undercover as a servant to Lord Yu and infiltrate a meeting of the gould. The servant must be fluent in gould of course and must also be human." The General explained.

 

"Sir?" Satterfield asked, heartrate spiking.

 

"They want you to kill some gould Satterfield." Jack cut to the chase.

 

"I won't make it an order Lieutenant but this is our best chance of taking out several gould at once. Do you think you're up for this type of mission Lieutenant?" The General asked.

 

"I...I don't know sir." Satterfield answered nervously.

 

"Fair enough. SG-1 will meet with the Tok'ra, hear the plan out then decide. Again, you are not under orders Lieutenant." The General said.

 

"Thank you sir." Satterfield nodded.

 

"You are dismissed Lieutenant." The General said and she left with thoughts a whirl on what they wanted her to do.

 

"This is a lot to ask." Jack said once she was gone.

 

"Which is why I want you there to ensure she makes the right decision." The General nodded to the trio.

 

"Helping the Tok'ra." Teal'c replied.

 

"No son, doing what is best for Lieutenant Satterfield." The General answered seriously.

 

Teal'c bowed relieved.

 

"I'll contact the Tok'ra to set up the meeting." The General stood.

 

"Can't hardly wait." Jack rolled his eyes and led the rest of his team out.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Daniel woke to soft cries, he turned to see Vala in the midst of a nightmare.

 

"Vala." Daniel called gently and shook her.

 

"No!" Vala cried out and her eyes opened suddenly.

 

"Hey! Shh.It's okay." Daniel soothed pulling her into his arms.

 

"Daniel?" Vala asked shakily.

 

"Yeah, it's me." Daniel assured her.

 

Vala sobbed into his shoulder and he rubbed her back soothingly.

 

"You want to tell me about it?" Daniel asked.

 

"We were at the meeting and they recognized you...I couldn't stop them from implanting you." Vala whispered.

 

"Not gonna happen." Daniel promised.

 

"It could Daniel!" Vala pulled away, "If just one of them recognizes you..."

 

"We have to take the chance." Daniel replied kissing her temple.

 

Vala looked up then kissed him.

 

Daniel returned it and it grew more intense between them.

 

"Daniel." Vala whispered kissing his throat

 

"I just want to make sure you don't see me as some knight in shining armor Vala." Daniel halted her.

 

"You are my savior Daniel. When I came to in the cave I saw how attractive you were then we were walking back to the chappa'i and you showed me how clever you are. I've fallen in love with you Daniel." Vala admitted.

 

Daniel dropped his eyes.

 

"But you don't feel the same for me." Vala realized and started to pull away but Daniel wouldn't let her.

 

"I do. Though I can't help but wish you were Sha're but I can't change the past so I have to look forward. You are a brave, strong woman Vala...beautiful too. As for the shining armor, it's a little worn and tarnished and the last time I wore it it didn't work out so well." Daniel replied stroking her jaw with his thumb.

 

"I don't know what that means but I do know you could have left me after freeing me but you didn't and don't give me that about not being able to go home because obviously you've explored enough planets to find one where your people would have gone back to.  
You stayed with me Daniel." Vala iterated looking at him with such love it took his breath away. "I am sure."

 

Daniel kissed her feeling his heart beating again since losing Sha're.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Welcome to Revanna." Jacob greeting the two teams when they came through.

 

"Dad." Sam hugged her father relieved he was alright.

 

"Let's go underground." Jacob said and led them from the gate.

 

Aldwin offered to give them a tour of their new base, Jack demured but SG-17's Major Mansfield agreed so he took his team, including Lieutenant Elliott and followed the Tok'ra.

 

After they walked in silence a ways Jacob turned to his daughter.

 

"Is she the one?" Jacob motioned to Satterfield who trod beside Teal'c.

 

"Lieutenant Grace Satterfield." Sam nodded.

 

"She's so young." Jacob frowned.

 

"She's the most qualified...next to Daniel. You haven't heard anything about him dad?" Sam asked concerned.

 

"I'm sorry Sam." Jacob shook his head.

 

Sam sighed and glanced at Satterfield.

 

"The General has given her full autonomy." Sam added.

 

"Good." Jacob nodded as they stepped into the rings and went below the surface.

 

Jacob led them to the meeting room where Ren'al was waiting with the weapon they would use.

 

Taking it from her Jacob held up the vial for them to see.

 

"Press the buttons it breaks the seal mixing the chemicals and creating a lethal poison." Jacob explained.

 

"She supposed to hold her breath?" Jack asked dubiously.

 

"It's only lethal to the Goa'uld." Ren'al replied.

 

"The hosts?" Sam asked.

 

"Most of them have been prisoners of their own bodies for along time." Jacob answered.

 

"Give us some time to think about it." Jack suggested.

 

"No sir." Satterfield answered.

 

"Lieutenant?" Jack eyed her.

 

"I'll do it." Satterfield told the Tok'ra.

 

"You sure?" Jacob studied her.

 

"If one of these Goa'uld have Doctor Jackson this may be his only chance for freedom." Satterfield nodded determinedly.

 

SG-1 didn't know what to say to that.

 

"Okay kid, let's get your lotar lessons started." Jacob replied and led her away.

 

"We need to let the General know." Sam looked to Jack.

 

"You two go." Jack nodded to her and Teal'c.

 

Once they were gone Jack turned to Ren'al.

 

"Any word on Daniel?" Jack asked.

 

"None of our operatives know of Doctor Jackson's fate." Ren'al answered.

 

"Thanks for nothing." Jack muttered.

 

"We have one operative not heard from in quite some time." Ren'al frowned.

 

"Why not?" Jack asked.

 

"We do not know but fear he is lost to us." Ren'al sighed.

 

"Who was he spying on?" Jack questioned.

 

"Qetesh." Ren'al answered.

 

"Never heard of him...her...it." Jack shrugged.

 

"A minor Goa'uld. Ra's wife." Ren'al replied.

 

"Oye." Jack rolled his eyes.

 

"Colla's mission was to kill Qetesh and Heru'er." Ren'al informed him.

 

"Wasn't Heru'er taken out by the mystery assassin?" Jack frowned.

 

"He was." Ren'al confirmed.

 

"Huh." Jack replied thoughtfully.

 

"I must return to my laboratory." Ren'al said and left him.

 

Jack walked to the rings to wait for Sam and Teal'c to return

 

Whatever happens with this mission please let us get a lead on Danny.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Daniel woke to kisses on his chest.

 

"Good morning to you too MIss Mal Doran." Daniel chuckled.

 

"It is a good morning." Vala smiled kissing his lips.

 

They made love again then bathed together.

 

Daniel went to get their breakfast and when he returned he found her speaking to Ba'al via subspace.

 

"My lotar and I will be departing this afternoon." Vala informed the system lord using the voice modifier to simulate gould tones.

 

"I look forward to it." Ba'al smirked stroking his goatee looking her over.

 

"As do I my lord." Vala purred.

 

Ba'al nodded and ended the communication.

 

"I need another bath." Vala muttered removing the voice modifier.

 

"Need a volunteer to wash your back?" Daniel teased.

 

"You never have to ask darling." Vala smiled at him.

 

"You know after we do this the gould will be hunting us." Daniel said pulling her into his arms.

 

"Doesn't matter. I'm never coming back here." Vala replied hugging him.

 

"We could go to Cimmeria, we'd be safe there." Daniel suggested.

 

"Or we could contact your planet from there." Vala eyed him.

 

Daniel sighed but nodded.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jack,Sam and Teal'c spent the next week on Revanna while Satterfield was tutored by Jacob.

 

Finally it was time for the young officer to depart on the mission.

 

"Don't let your guard down Lieutenant." Jack ordered.

 

"I won't sir." Satterfield saluted.

 

"Keep an eye on her Jake." Jack looked at him.

 

"Will do." Jacob nodded.

 

"Trust in your knowledge GraceSatterfield." Teal'c bowed to her.

 

"Thank you Teal'c." Satterfield returned the bow.

 

"When you get back I'll treat you to the biggest sundae ever." Sam promised.

 

"I look forward to it Major." Satterfield grinned.

 

"Let's go kid." Jacob said and ushered her to the rings.

 

The pair would gate to a planet where one of Yu's al'kesh was stashed, from there it was only a day to the summit.

 

"Good luck." Jack murmured as they rung out of the caverns.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


	2. Chapter 2

Vala arched into her lover and cried out.

 

Daniel panted into her neck and came.

 

The lovers lay sated afterward until the com interrupted.

 

' My queen.' The Jaffa called.

 

"Speak." Vala ordered using the voice modifier.

 

' We have arrived.' The Jaffa announced.

 

"Maintain orbit." Vala ordered.

 

' Yes my queen.' The Jaffa replied.

 

Vala took the voice modifier off and sighed.

 

"You up for this?" Daniel asked propping himself up on an elbow to look down at her.

 

"Are you?" Vala countered.

 

"No, but it's never stopped me before." Daniel half smiled and kissed her.

 

"Bath." Vala murmured rubbing his sweaty chest.

 

Moving to the bathroom they used the tub and made love again then dressed and went to the bridge.

 

"Hail the station." Vala ordered with the voice modifier in place.

 

It took fifteen minutes to go through the whole security clearance process but finally Vala and Daniel ringed onto the space station.

 

"Queen Qetesh." Ba'al greeted and kissed Vala's hand.

 

Daniel hid his grimace.

 

I really don't like this gould!

 

"Do we have quarters my lord?" Vala looked at Ba'al adoringly.

 

"I shall escort you myself." Ba'al smiled then ordered his lotar to assist Daniel in carrying Vala's trunk.

 

Once they arrived at the room they would be staying Ba'al informed Vala of the meeting time and place then departed with his lotar.

 

"We'd better set things up." Daniel said.

 

Vala nodded,opened her trunk and they set to work.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Satterfield pricked Lord Yu with the ring that contained the Reole chemical that would make him believe she was his loyal servant Jarrenna and he completely fell under its spell.

 

The Lieutenant followed Lord Yu to the meeting hall, where he quizzed her on those present before he sat and she began to prepare his tea.

 

With her attention upon her task Satterfield didn't hear the next announced Goa'uld by her lotar.

 

"The goddess of nature...Queen Qetesh." Daniel announced.

 

The pair walked along watching the other Goa'uld intently.

 

"Who do we have here...Olokun." Vala pointed to the African man.

 

"African god of the sea." Daniel murmured.

 

"Bastet and Kali." Vala nodded to them.

 

"They made a treaty with Sobek then moved against him during the celebratory feast. Rumor has it his head still decorates Bastet's palace in Bubastis." Daniel replied.

 

"You've done your homework." Vala smirked.

 

"Had to. Bastet is Egyptian, her symbol is the cat. Kali the Destroyer, Hindu, death and destruction." Daniel answered.

 

"Svarog." Vala nodded at him.

 

"Slavic. Represents a god of spirit or fire. The gould next to him is Morrigan...Celtic. Her symbol is the crow. Appropriate outfit with the black feathers and all." Daniel snarked quietly. 

 

"Last but not least." Vala pointed.

 

"Yu the Great. China's earliest emperor, oldest of all the system lords." Daniel concluded as they reached her chair.

 

Vala settled in regally beside Ba'al and Daniel, faithful servant, stood behind her chair.

 

"We have much to discuss." Ba'al opened the meeting.

 

Daniel was surprised to learn that the other system lords fleets were being attacked by unknown forces.

 

A new voice, one he recognized instantly, joined them.

 

"Oh crap." Daniel breathed as Sarah/Osiris appeared.

 

Osiris informed the gathered system lords that it was Anubis who had attacked their fleets. The exiled system lord wanted back in with the other system lords and he/she was there to represent Anubis interests.

 

The Goa'uld who wore Sarah's face looked at all of them, lingering on Daniel a long moment before putting Anubis' proposal forth.

 

Anubis would see to the destruction of the Tok'ra and Tau'ri in exchange for readmittance.

 

All but lord Yu, a long time enemy of Anubis, agreed to allow him back in.

 

Once the meeting was over Daniel and Vala headed back to their quarters.

 

"Osiris recognized me. I don't know why she didn't say anything." Daniel frowned.

 

"Are you sure?" Vala asked concerned.

 

"Oh yeah." Daniel nodded.

 

"We can't go ahead with our plan either." Vala sighed.

 

"Not if it means Anubis gains more power from their deaths." Daniel agreed.

 

They turned to the door as the chime rang.

 

"Come." Vala called with the voice modifier.

 

"Queen Qetesh, Lord Ba'al request your presence." Ba'al's lotar said.

 

"Very well." Vala replied exchanging a look with Daniel as she followed the lotar out.

 

Daniel sighed and turned to the window.

 

Could things get any worse?

 

The doors opened and Daniel turned to see Sarah/Osiris.

 

Spoke too soon!

 

"Daniel Jackson. Why are you here?" Osiris asked pulling a knife as she approached him.

 

"Oh, you know, just in the neighborhood." Daniel snarked backing away.

 

"You will tell me what the Tau'ri's plans are." Osiris said trailing the point of the knife along his arm and drawing blood.

 

The doors opened and a lotar rushed in running into Osiris.

 

"What...is the meaning of this?" Osiris demanded.

 

Daniel was puzzled by Osiris' sudden confusion.

 

"Apologies my lord, Queen Qetesh's lotar is needed." The young Asian woman bowed.

 

"You will speak of this to no one." Osiris' eyes flashed and she strode out.

 

"Um...thank you?" Daniel said to the lotar.

 

"You're welcome Doctor Jackson." The woman nodded with a smile.

 

"Um...?" Daniel looked at her.

 

"Lieutenant Grace Satterfield sir." Satterfield introduced herself to the man she admired.

 

"You're undercover." Daniel realized.

 

"Oh! Yeah." Satterfield pulled her communicator out, "Are you there sir?"

 

' Is it done?' A familiar voice asked.

 

"No sir." Satterfield answered.

 

' Why not?' The voice demanded.

 

"I had something more important to take care of." Satterfield replied.

 

' Excuse me?' Came the startled reply.

 

"Rescuing me from Sarah." Daniel said accepting the communicator from Satterfield. 

 

There was a long pause.

 

' Danny?' Jacob asked.

 

"Yeah, it's me Jacob." Daniel confirmed.

 

' How in the hell did you get here?' Jacob asked.

 

"Long story. What's the plan?" Daniel inquired.

 

' The Lieutenant has a chemical to kill the Goa'uld.' Jacob answered.

 

"Bad plan. Seems a new player showed up. Sarah is representing Anubis." Daniel replied.

 

' Anubis? We thought he was dead.' Jacob answered.

 

"Apparently not. If you take these guys out the power will go to him." Daniel pointed out.

 

' We'll have to abort then.' Jacob sighed, ' I'm on the other side of the moon, I'll pick you both up.'

 

"Negative. I want to try and save Sarah and I won't leave Vala." Daniel refused.

 

' Danny...' Jacob trailed off.

 

"Twelve hours." Daniel requested.

 

' Not a minute more.' Jacob agreed.

 

"Thanks Jacob." Daniel replied and handed the communicator back.

 

' Keep your head down Danny.' Jacob requested and signed off.

 

"So how did you befuddle Sarah?" Daniel asked Satterfield.

 

"This has a chemical to make Yu think I'm someone else." Satterfield showed him the ring with the tiny needle.

 

Daniel frowned a moment then nodded.

 

They really had to figured out something else to call the Chinese Goa'uld as to not confuse everyone.

 

"You'd better get back." Daniel suggested walking her to the door and checking the hall.

 

Satterfield stepped out of the room and nodded.

 

"Hey, thanks for the save." Daniel smiled.

 

Satterfield returned it and then headed back to lord Yu.

 

Things just took a turn for the better.

 

Now I only need Vala to return safe and sound.

 

The former host strode along the cooridor, her stomach churned and she quickened her pace.

 

When the doors opened Vala ran to Daniel's arms.

 

"They're eating them!" Vala exclaimed.

 

"What?" Daniel asked confused.

 

"The Goa'uld are eating the larva!" Vala answered disgusted.

 

"Why would they...? So they'd have no rivals." Daniel realized.

 

"It was revolting!" Vala shivered.

 

"I have some news too." Daniel said and Vala looked at him expectantly.

 

Daniel told her what happened with Sarah and the unexpected save.

 

Vala went to her trunk when she realized he'd been cut, she returned to him with a healing device and quietly repaired his arm.

 

"Oh, right. The naqahdah in your blood." Daniel remembered.

 

Vala nodded and finish up.

 

"So what do we do now?" Vala asked.

 

"I want to try and save Sarah." Daniel answered.

 

"She means a great deal to you." Vala replied hiding her heartache.

 

"Sarah was my friend." Daniel nodded.

 

Vala put the device away and closed the trunk.

 

"You don't have a zat in there do you?" Daniel motioned.

 

"As a matter of fact..." Vala dug one out and handed it to him.

 

"Good, I can zat her and we can ring over to Jacob's ship and get the hell out of here. I'll let Lieutenant Satterfield know." Daniel nodded and headed for the door.

 

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you." Vala agreed.

 

"Hey, we're almost free of this pretense." Daniel stroked her cheek then departed.

 

Vala smiled as he left then let it fall.

 

I'm going to lose him to her.

 

Vala fell onto the bed heartbroken.

 

Once Daniel relayed the plan to Satterfield he went to Osiris quarters and laid in wait.

 

It was a couple of hours before Sarah showed up, Daniel zatted her then carried her to Vala's quarters where Satterfield was as well.

 

The two women carried the trunk to the rings while Daniel had Sarah over his shoulder, Daniel zatted the lone Jaffa guard at the rings and they transported to the waiting al'kesh.

 

"You're a hell of a sight Danny." Jacob grinned.

 

"Thanks, uh, this is Vala." Daniel introduced placing Sarah on the deck.

 

"We'd better get out of here." Jacob nodded and hurried to the pilots seat and set a course.

 

Daniel settled on the floor across from Sarah, zat aimed and ready.

 

"So, where are we headed?" Vala asked dropping into the co-pilots seat.

 

"You're a Goa'uld." Jacob said looking at her.

 

"Was, thanks to Daniel." Vala corrected.

 

"How's that?" Jacob inquired.

 

Vala explained how Daniel freed her from Qetesh.

 

Jacob shook his head and smiled then lowered it, raised it and looked at her again.

 

"I have heard of Qetesh." Selmak replied.

 

Vala blinked at him.

 

"I am Selmak of the Tok'ra." Selmak introduced.

 

"Vala Mal Doran." Vala nodded.

 

"A pleasure." Selmak replied then returned control to Jacob.

 

"Jacob Carter by the way." Jacob introduced himself too.

 

"A pleasure." Vala smirked.

 

Jacob chuckled.

 

"So where are we headed Jacob?" Daniel called.

 

"The Tok'ra homeworld." Jacob replied.

 

"Perfect." Daniel nodded at Sarah.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Teal'c covered Sam as she realigned the Tok'ra transmitter to emit a distress signal then they hustled back to Jack and Elliott.

 

"Hang in there Elliott." Jack encouraged the Lieutenant.

 

"I fear his injuries are too severe for me to heal." Lantesh replied weakly.

 

I hope to hell that transmitter picks up the cavalry, or we'll all be cooked, Jack thought, How the hell did the gould find us anyway?

 

Hearing a noise Jack spun and aimed his weapon just as Sam and Teal'c appeared.

 

"Done sir." Sam reported.

 

Jack nodded and scanned the skies in hope.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I'm picking up a distress signal, it's from Revanna." Jacob announced shortly after dropping out of hyperspace.

 

"I would imagine that's the reason." Vala pointed.

 

"Crap!" Jacob uttered seeing the mother ship in orbit of Revanna.

 

Jacob dove the al'kesh down but two death gliders followed.

 

"Hang on!" Jacob called.

 

As Jacob tried to avoid the gliders Vala managed to destroy one but the other fired at them.

 

"We're hit! Brace for impact." Jacob called.

 

Daniel and Satterfield did their best as they came in for a crash landing.

 

"O'Neill!" Teal'c pointed.

 

"Stay with Elliott." Jack ordered Sam and he and Teal'c started running in the direction the al'kesh was headed for.

 

Daniel groaned and sat up, he turned his head to check on the others and came face to zat.

 

"Such insolence Daniel Jackson." Osiris smirked.

 

"Yeah, well, you know me." Daniel replied sarcastically.

 

"Stand." Osiris ordered.

 

Daniel slowly rose, glancing at the others who seemed to be out cold.

 

"No one can help you. Exit the ship." Osiris ordered.

 

Daniel did so feeling the zat in his back.

 

"This has been a rather productive day. The Tok'ra scum have been eradicated.Anubis will reclaim his place among the system lords and now I have you." Osiris gloated as they walked.

 

Hearing noises she halted him just as Jack and Teal'c exited the trees.

 

"Put your weapons on the ground." Osiris ordered.

 

"In it again huh Daniel?" Jack asked hiding his surprise and delight over seeing his friend after all these months.

 

"Looks like I'm not the only one." Daniel retorted.

 

Jack nodded and shrugged.

 

"Put your weapons down and tell me where Major Carter is." Osiris ordered.

 

"Carter stayed home this time." Jack replied.

 

"I think not. Weapons!" Osiris snapped priming the zat in Daniel's back.

 

Jack debated their chances and any way he turned it Daniel was screwed so he put his weapon on the ground, Teal'c followed his lead and placed his staff down.

 

"Let's find the Major shall we?" Osiris' eyes flashed.

 

Jack hoped Sam could get a shot off before Osiris did.

 

"Daniel!" Sam gaped as they appeared.

 

"And gould Carter." Jack pointed out.

 

Sam raised her weapon.

 

Osiris called out loudly in Goa'uld.

 

"She just gave our position to the Jaffa." Daniel informed them.

 

"Anubis will be pleased to have you as his prizes." Osiris smirked.

 

"Osiris!" 

 

The blond turned startled and found herself flying into a tree with a grunt.

 

Sam swung her weapon at the new threat.

 

"It's okay Sam, she's a friend." Daniel held up a hand.

 

"She's a Goa'uld Daniel." Sam replied.

 

"Was a gould." Daniel corrected.

 

"Dad!" Sam called seeing her father and Satterfield, who was carrying Jack's P-90 and Teal'c's staff weapon.

 

"I'm fine kiddo, Selmak is on it." Jacob assured her.

 

"The Jaffa are coming." Teal'c announced accepting his staff weapon back.

 

"The gate--" Daniel started.

 

"Is completely surrounded." Jack replied taking his weapon back from Satterfield.

 

"You still have the poison?" Daniel asked Satterfield.

 

"Give it to me." Lantesh held out Elliott's hand when Satterfield nodded.

 

"I can take it." Daniel volunteered.

 

"My injuries are too severe for Lantesh to heal." Elliott shook his head.

 

"Vala." Daniel turned to her.

 

The brunette pulled the healing device out and set to work on the Lieutenant.

 

Daniel held out his hand and after a nod from Jack, Satterfield handed the vial to Daniel.

 

"Danny..." Jack looked at him.

 

"I know Jack." Daniel nodded.

 

"Daniel...be careful." Vala said softly.

 

"I will. Which way are the Jaffa Teal'c?" Daniel asked after giving Vala a long look.

 

Teal'c pointed and Daniel took off to intercept them.

 

"He'd better not get hurt." Jack muttered, eyes following.

 

"Thank you. I believe I can finish now." Lantesh nodded to Vala.

 

The former Goa'uld host rose to her feet.

 

"We'd better move farther away so the four of us aren't affected by the poison." Jacob suggested.

 

Teal'c hauled Osiris to her feet and the octet hustled away.

 

Daniel was drug to the middle of the Jaffa encampment and made to kneel as Zipacna walked over.

 

Breaking the seal on the vial Daniel let it fall to the ground.

 

The Jaffa and Zipacna succumbed quickly and soon Daniel was the only one alive.

 

"I'm sorry, I wish it could have been different." Daniel murmured to the Jaffa as he walked to the DHD to wait for his friends.

 

"It should be safe now." Jacob nodded a while later.

 

Jack led the way down and espied Daniel and only Daniel and nodded.

 

"Dial it up Daniel." Jack called happy to say that again.

 

Sam sent their GDO code and they all walked through to Earth.

 

"Doctor Jackson?" The General asked surprised.

 

"Hello General." Daniel nodded.

 

"Can we keep him sir?" Jack smiled.

 

"It's good to see you son." The General replied ignoring Jack.

 

"The rivers of Earth will run red with your blood!" Osiris snarled.

 

"Can it!" Jack snapped.

 

"George, I need to get her to our new base." Jacob said.

 

"We'll take her sir." Jack offered.

 

"I should go--" Daniel started.

 

"You have a date with the Doc." Jack replied nodding at Vala.

 

Daniel saw her looking around curiously and he nodded.

 

"Bring Sarah back." Daniel requested quietly.

 

"Will do Danny." Jacob promised.

 

"Daniel?" Janet gaped upon seeing him as she entered the gateroom.

 

"Hey Janet." Daniel gave her a small smile.

 

"It's so good to have you back." Janet smiled teary eyed.

 

"Thanks." Daniel smiled.

 

Vala cleared her throat.

 

"Oh! Sorry. This is Vala Mal Doran." Daniel introduced," Vala, this is General Hammond, Doctor Fraiser, Jacob Carter and Sam, Teal'c and Jack."

 

"She was a snakehead." Jack informed them.

 

"Oh?" Janet eyed Vala.

 

"I took her to Cimmeria." Daniel explained.

 

"George, Lantesh is in Lieutenant Elliott." Jacob announced.

 

The General looked to the young man shocked.

 

"I have healed most of the Lieutenant's injuries with the aid of Miss Mal Doran." Lantesh said.

 

"I'd like to speak to Lieutenant Elliott." The General requested.

 

Lantesh dropped Elliott's head and when it raised again the young man was in control.

 

"General." Elliott nodded.

 

"Are you alright son?" The General asked.

 

"Yes sir. Lantesh and Miss Mal Doran saved my life sir." Elliott nodded to Vala gratefully.

 

"Do you feel up to going with SG-1 and Jacob?" The General asked.

 

"Yes sir." Elliott nodded.

 

"Alright, SG-1 you have a go. Doctor Jackson, Miss Mal Doran and Lieutenant Satterfield you will accompany Dr. Fraiser to the Infirmary.Your reports can wait until SG-1's return." The General ordered.

 

The General led Jacob up to the control booth and soon the gate opened.

 

Daniel watched them drag Sarah through then turned at the hand on his arm.

 

"Let's get you checked over Daniel." Janet smiled.

 

Daniel nodded and the trio followed the diminutive Doctor out of the gateroom.

 

Vala's eyes darted around nervously.

 

"Hey, you're safe here." Daniel whispered and took her hand giving it a squeeze.

 

Vala settled on a bed across from Daniel, she was poked, prodded and tested until she wanted to scream.

 

Focusing on Daniel's voice kept her relatively calm.

 

Finally they were left alone and Vala looked at him.

 

"Your friends seem happy to see you." Vala mentioned.

 

"Yeah." Daniel gave her a small smile.

 

"Doctor Fraiser couldn't stop smiling." Vala pointed out.

 

"I've missed Janet...and Cassie." Daniel nodded.

 

"Cassie?" Vala asked.

 

"Janet's daughter." Daniel smiled.

 

"Are you and...Janet...close?" Vala asked non-chalantly.

 

"She's a good friend." Daniel nodded.

 

"Here we go, eat up." Janet said bringing them a meal.

 

"Thanks Janet." Daniel picked up the coffee mug.

 

"One more thing." Janet said and handed him a pair of glasses.

 

"I haven't been able to see clearly in months." Daniel chuckled and slipped them on.

 

"Welcome home." Janet bade and left them.

 

"What is this?" Vala asked poking at the food on her plate.

 

"Looks like roast beef." Daniel replied and dug in.

 

Vala eyed it suspiciously then cut off a small bite and hesitantly ate it.

 

Deciding it wasn't too bad Vala finished it all then pushed the plate away and yawned.

 

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Daniel suggested.

 

Vala nodded and slid down with another yawn.

 

Daniel got off his bed and covered her with a blanket then kissed her forehead.

 

"Sweet dreams." Daniel whispered and returned to his own bed.

 

 

Vala opened her eyes and turned her head hearing murmurs.

 

Heart aching at seeing Daniel hug Osiris.

 

Quickly turning away Vala brushed at a stray tear.

 

How can I compete with Daniel's former lover for him?

 

"None of it was your fault Sarah." Daniel soothed.

 

"I saw it all, everything it did." Sarah choked out.

 

"It wasn't you." Daniel assured her wondering just how much Vala remembered.

 

"They want me to speak to a Doctor MacKenzie." Sarah said.

 

"It might help." Daniel shrugged.

 

Sarah nodded and laid her head on his shoulder.

 

"It's all over Sarah, time to heal now." Daniel rubbed her back.

 

"Thank you for being here." Sarah murmured.

 

"Of course I'd be here." Daniel patted her back.

 

"I'm sorry I hurt you all those years ago." Sarah apologized.

 

"It's in the past." Daniel replied.

 

"You were right though." Sarah looked at him.

 

"There are so many times I wish I hadn't been." Daniel sighed dropping his eyes.

 

"Vala..." Sarah glanced over.

 

"Sha're," Daniel shook his head, "she was my wife...and taken as a host."

 

"Oh Daniel." Sarah rubbed his arm, "You had to save me." Sarah nodded.

 

"And Vala." Daniel looked over at the brunette.

 

"Daniel, are you two...?" Sarah questioned.

 

"Yes." Daniel confirmed.

 

"I want you to be happy." Sarah touched his cheek.

 

"I am." Daniel replied looking back at his old lover.

 

Jack stopped in the doorway and watched his friend with a light heart.

 

I never gave up hope Daniel.

 

Jack waved as Daniel glanced his way.

 

After saying a few more words to Sarah Daniel walked over.

 

"Up to a debrief?" Jack asked.

 

"Let me wake Vala." Daniel nodded.

 

Jack watched him go over and gently shake the former host and speak to her.

 

Realization slammed into Jack as he watched.

 

"He loves her." Jack uttered.

 

"Sir?" Janet asked coming up beside him.

 

"Hey Doc, how are they?" Jack asked.

 

"Daniel and Miss Mal Doran appear to be fine. Miss Gardner is obviously going to need counseling." Janet replied.

 

"No surprise there." Jack agreed.

 

"I've already sent my report to the General." Janet informed him.

 

"Good." Jack nodded as Daniel and Vala joined them.

 

"You kids ready to talk to the General?" Jack asked.

 

"Can we get some clothes first?" Daniel requested.

 

Scrubs were fine for the Infirmary but....

 

"D'oh! I'll be back in a few." Jack replied and patted Daniel on the shoulder.

 

"I need to check on Miss Gardner so I'll catch you later Daniel." Janet smiled and left them.

 

"How is your friend?" Vala asked looking around.

 

"I think she's gonna be okay." Daniel answered relieved.

 

"That's...good." Vala nodded.

 

"It is." Daniel smiled.

 

Jack returned a short time later and they both changed into BDU's.

 

Daniel's fit since they were his own but Vala's pants had to be rolled up a bit.

 

In short order they were debriefing the General.

 

"I waited by the gate for everyone then dialed it up on Jack's order and that's it." Daniel concluded nearly two hours later.

 

"DanielJackson." Teal'c said and Daniel turned to him, "Thank you for sparing as many Jaffa as you were able."

 

Daniel nodded then sighed.

 

"Are you alright Doctor Jackson?" The General asked concerned.

 

"It's been a really long day." Daniel replied.

 

"No kidding." Jack agreed.

 

"Get some rest people. I want your written reports by 1400 tomorrow." The General ordered and rose to head back to his office.

 

"I'll show you to some quartes Miss Mal Doran." Sam offered.

 

"Thank you." Vala nodded gratefully.

 

"I'll find you a place too Danny." Jack squeezed his shoulder as he stood.

 

"I want to check on Sarah." Daniel nodded and rose to his feet as well.

 

"I'll go with you." Jack replied and led him out.

 

Vala watched him go sorrowfully then let Sam take her to a room to rest.

 

"So you and Vala...?" Jack asked as the elevator doors closed.

 

"Yeah." Daniel smiled and blushed.

 

"It's nice to see that." Jack grinned.

 

"What?" Daniel asked puzzled.

 

"You smiling." Jack answered sincerely.

 

"Yeah...well..." Daniel shrugged.

 

"I'm sorry. I was an ass and...I'm sorry." Jack said.

 

"Thanks." Daniel looked at him gratefully.

 

"I missed you Space Monkey." Jack grinned and pulled him into a hug.

 

"Oh God! Not that again!" Daniel moaned.

 

Jack laughed and hugged him harder.

 

"Welcome home Danny." Jack murmured in his ear.

 

"It's good to be home." Daniel replied returning the hug.

 

Jack let him go and patted his cheek with a grin as the doors opened.

 

The pair walked to the Infirmary where Janet informed them Doctor MacKenzie was with Sarah.

 

"What a quack." Jack muttered.

 

"I don't really like him either but if he can help Sarah..." Daniel answered.

 

Janet looked away guiltily, she still felt bad over misdiagnosis Daniel two years prior but was grateful the man had sought her out to clear the air a short time afterwards.

 

"How is Sarah?" Daniel asked interrupting her thoughts as Doctor MacKenzie approached.

 

"Welcome home Doctor Jackson, if you want to talk--" Doctor MacKenzie started.

 

"I'm fine. Just concerned for Sarah." Daniel looked at the psychiatrist levelly. 

 

"I'd like to transfer Miss Gardner to the Academy--" Doctor MacKenzie started.

 

"Not the psyche ward!" Daniel glared at him.

 

Doctor MacKenzie held up his hands placatingly.

 

"In the recovery ward, though she'll be isolated from the other patients for obvious reasons." Doctor MacKenzie replied.

 

"Okay. Good, good." Daniel nodded, "Does she know?"

 

"I just spoke to her but she would like to talk to you." Doctor MacKenzie replied.

 

Daniel nodded and went over to Sarah.

 

"Hey." Daniel smiled.

 

"Oh. Hi." Sarah nodded nervously.

 

"I just talk to MacKenzie..." Daniel mentioned.

 

"He wants me to go to the hospital with him. Do you think I should?" Sarah looked to Daniel for help.

 

"I think...you should do what you feel comfortable with." Daniel replied.

 

"I just don't know." Sarah sighed.

 

"Sarah," Daniel took her hand, "I think someplace quiet for you to figure things out...put your life back together, would be a good thing." Daniel counseled.

 

"So I should go with him." Sarah nodded.

 

"Think it over for a bit then decide." Daniel offered.

 

Sarah nodded and slid down closing her eyes.

 

Daniel stayed until she was asleep then rejoined the doctor's in Janet's office.

 

"Should I call for an ambulance?" Doctor MacKenzie asked.

 

"I told her to think it over." Daniel replied.

 

"Doctor Jackson--" Doctor MacKenzie started.

 

"I can't make this decision for her and Sarah needs some control after all these months." Daniel defended.

 

Doctor MacKenzie sighed but nodded then left.

 

"How are you doing with all this?" Janet asked.

 

"It's difficult. I'm glad I was able to help Sarah...and Vala." Daniel said with a small smile for the last name.

 

"But Sha're..." Janet nodded.

 

Daniel rubbed his neck and sighed.

 

"Get some sleep. Doctor's orders." Janet smiled.

 

"I think I will." Daniel agreed and left her office.

 

Jack pushed off the wall as Daniel exited the Infirmary.

 

"You okay?" Jack asked seeing his troubled look.

 

"Not completely." Daniel admitted.

 

"Come on, a good nights sleep will do wonders." Jack gave his neck a gentle squeeze.

 

"Is Vala settled?" Daniel asked.

 

"Snug as a bug in a rug, according to Carter." Jack nodded.

 

"Good. She was a host for ten years Jack. I can't imagine. She's so strong though." Daniel half smiled.

 

"A handful huh?" Jack smirked.

 

"Yeah." Daniel grinned.

 

"I look forward to getting to know her." Jack smiled.

 

Reaching Daniel's quarters Jack bade him goodnight.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Vala took a shower, supplies courtesy of Major Carter and opened her door after dressing in new BDU's.

 

"Is Daniel awake?" Vala asked her guard.

 

"Dr. Jackson was called to the Infirmary at 0700 ma'am." The guard answered.

 

"Oh. Is there somewhere I might eat around here?" Vala inquired.

 

"I'll show you to the mess hall ma'am." The guard nodded.

 

"Thank you." Vala smiled and followed him down the hall.

 

Vala's eyes grew wide seeing all the food choices, she loaded a plate with anything that looked tasty.

 

Sitting at a table Vala started to eat then pushed the plate away with a sigh as her thoughts turned to Daniel who was clearly with Osiris...Sarah.

 

With another sigh she rose and went to her guard.

 

"I would like to speak with the...the General?" Vala requested.

 

"I inform General Hammond ma'am." The guard replied and went to a phone on the wall keeping an eye on her as he spoke into it.

 

Vala looked at the other people in the hall and felt very out of place.

 

"The General will see you now ma'am." The guard said rejoining her.

 

"Let's not keep the busy man waiting then." Vala nodded surer of her decision as the minutes passed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Daniel descended in the elevator returning from the Academy hospital.

 

It hadn't been easy leaving Sarah to Doctor MacKenzie's care but it was what she wanted so after helping her settle into a room he returned to the SGC.

 

This is a fresh start for both of us. Sarah will put the memories of Osiris to rest...if she can. I can move on with Vala.

 

Daniel smiled at the image of the raven haired woman that his mind recalled and he couldn't wait to see her.

 

The elevator doors opened and Daniel stepped off.

 

"Sir, the General would like to see you in the control booth." An S.F. informed him.

 

"Uh, okay. Thanks." Daniel frowned and headed there.

 

"Chevron two,encoded." Walter announced as Daniel arrived.

 

"Sir,you--" Daniel trailed off see who was in the gateroom then bolted down there.

 

"Chevron three, encoded." Walter's voice came over the p.a.

 

"Vala?" Daniel called.

 

Vala remained facing the gate.

 

"Are you leaving?" Daniel asked confused.

 

"This is your home...I don't belong here." Vala replied still not facing him.

 

"Chevron four, encoded." Walter announced.

 

"I...I see. Well...I guess..." Daniel fumbled hurting.

 

"Good-bye Daniel." Vala said.

 

Daniel dropped his head and headed for the door.

 

"What's going on?" Jack asked entering the control booth. 

 

"Chevron five, encoded." Walter said as the gate settled on it.

 

"Miss Mal Doran is leaving." The General replied.

 

"Does Daniel know?" Jack asked concerned, knowing how Daniel felt about the woman.

 

The General pointed to the door below.

 

Jack watched Daniel reach it and hesitate.

 

"Chevron six, encoded." Walter said.

 

Vala swallowed her tears and waited for the explosion of the gate opening.

 

Refusing to look back, lest she run to Daniel and beg him to choose her, Vala held her head high and waited.

 

"Chevron seven...locked." Walter announced and the gate kawooshed open.

 

Daniel heard Vala walked up the ramp and his heart broke.

 

"No." Daniel uttered, spun around and sprinted up the ramp as Vala reached the event horizon, "Do you love me?!?" Daniel demanded grabbing her arm.

 

"Daniel--"Vala tried to pull away.

 

"Tell me!" Daniel shouted.

 

Vala shook her head refusing to look at him as tears slid down her cheeks.

 

"Tell me." Daniel whispered gripping her face.

 

"Yes! Yes, I love you! I can't compete with her!" Vala cried.

 

"With who? Sarah?" Daniel asked confused.

 

"Yes!" Vala finally looked at him, her eyes full of hurt.

 

"Sarah is my past. You're today, tomorrow, from now on Vala." Daniel smiled gently.

 

"Do you mean that?" Vala whispered.

 

"I love you Vala Mal Doran." Daniel replied and kissed her.

 

"That's our boy." Jack grinned.

 

"Shut it down Sergeant." The General ordered with a smile.

 

Walter pressed the button and the wormhole disappeared from behind the unaware lovers.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Jack paced in the hall.

 

Sam's eyes followed him to and fro until she had to squeeze them shut or go cross-eyed.

 

Teal'c was his calm self, standing with hands behind his back.

 

"Anything yet?" The General asked joining them.

 

Jack started to shake his head when the door opened.

 

"Well???" Jack leaned into the new arrival.

 

Doctor Fraiser gave him a look and Jack shrunk away slightly.

 

"Janet?" Sam asked rising.

 

"Father, mother...and son are fine." Janet smiled.

 

Jack whooped.

 

"Can we see them?" Sam grinned.

 

"A quick peek." Janet agreed and led them inside.

 

"He's a fine looking boy Doctor Jackson." The General said as Daniel showed them his son.

 

"Thank you sir." Daniel grinned proudly.

 

"He have a name?" Jack asked looking over his shoulder at the newest member of the SGC.

 

"Aziel Liam Jackson." Daniel answered smiling at Vala.

 

"Howdy do A.J." Jack said making a face at the infant.

 

"A nickname already Jack?" Daniel rolled his eyes.

 

"Aziel Liam?" Sam asked.

 

"Aziel was my brothers name." Vala answered.

 

"And Liam?" Sam prodded.

 

"It's my middle name." Daniel replied.

 

"It is?" Jack asked.

 

"It's in my file Jack." Daniel eyed him.

 

"I see A.J.'s resemblance to you both." Teal'c commented.

 

"Jaaaack!" Daniel complained.

 

"Thanks T." Jack laughed.

 

"He does have Daniel's eyes." Vala agreed smiling at him.

 

"For now. He has your hair." Daniel answered his wife.

 

"Okay, you've seen, time to let them rest." Janet ordered.

 

"Congratulations." Sam kissed Daniel's cheek and squeezed Vala's hand.

 

"Thank you Sam." Vala smiled at her friend.

 

"You have created a handsome child." Teal'c bowed to the family.

 

"Thanks Teal'c." Daniel smiled.

 

A nod of the head and Teal'c departed.

 

"I need to get back, look after your family Doctor Jackson." The General bade and left with Sam.

 

Janet eyed Jack who was looking at the newborn with soft eyes.

 

"Bye A.J." Jack whispered to the sleeping baby and strolled out.

 

"Get some rest Vala." Janet patted her arm.

 

"I will, thank you Janet." Vala nodded and yawned.

 

Daniel placed their son in his bassinet and settled into the chair next to the bed.

 

"He is beautiful." Vala whispered.

 

"He's ours." Daniel leaned over and kissed her.

 

Vala yawned again.

 

"Go to sleep mom." Daniel smiled.

 

"Mom." Vala murmured and her eyes closed.

 

Daniel smiled and settled in to watch over his family.

 

Jack checked both ways then snuck back inside.

 

Daniel rose with a smirk.

 

"You did good Daniel. You're gonna be a great dad."Jack said hugging him.

 

"Thanks Uncle Jack." Daniel hugged him back.

 

"Uncle Jack?" Jack beamed releasing him,"Hey A.J., you,me, fishing? Call me." 

 

Daniel chuckled as Jack left hearing Janet's heels, he turned and was surprised to find their son looking at him.

 

"You're going to have quite a life little one. Uncle Jack,Aunt Sam, Aunt Janet, Teal'c and General Hammond." Daniel smiled at him.

 

"The beginning of SG-1, the second generation." Vala murmured.

 

Daniel laughed softly and kissed his wife and son then grew thoughtful.

 

Maybe so...maybe so.

 

THE END


End file.
